


Pleasant Accident

by stucky223



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Friendship/Love, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Platonic Relationships, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stucky223/pseuds/stucky223
Summary: Zara is perfectly content with how her life is going. Her career is great, she has her own apartment, and she's the mom of two furry companions who she would literally die for. What more could she ask for? The answer to that question according to her friends and family is an active love life. Zara disagrees. Who really cares if she's been single for the last three years? Her best friends that's who. So much so that unbeknownst to her they applied to reality television show Love Island in Zara's name begging to let her on. Several months later, Zara somehow finds herself surrounded by nine other hot singles in a Villa fifty times bigger than her apartment all in the name of finding love. Zara's not holding her breath. All she wants to do is to relax in the Spanish heat for the summer without a care in the world. However, the world has other plans in the form of a ridiculously sexy physiotherapist with a low-key obsession with motorbikes.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Original Character(s), Chelsea & Main Character (Love Island), Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island), Lucas Koh/Original Character(s), Priya & Main Character (Love Island), Rocco/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Day 5 Part 1: Dick Swinging Contest Galore

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Love Island The Game. Fusebox does.
> 
> This is my first fanfic attempt in about five years. I've been playing the game since Season 1 came out, but it wasn't until season 2 that I fell in love with the characters particularly Big Daddy Lucas. I've been playing with the idea of writing a Lucas fanfic for a while, but I was hesitant mostly because like I said it's been five years. However, the fanfic bug won't leave me alone until I just put myself out there again and post it. I'm not sure anyone will read it, or if anyone will actually like this story, which is okay. This story follows events in the villa during season 2 with changes here and there playing out what I wish would've happened in the game. The main character's Internal thoughts will be in italicize.

As Zara opened her eyes, the bedroom was still shrouded in darkness. She wasn’t sure of the time exactly, but knew it was morning based on the sunbeams scattered throughout the room. It was relatively quiet, minus the loud snores coming in tandem from both Lottie and Noah. Lifting herself onto her elbows, Zara noticed that no one else was awake. Tilting her head, she glanced down at the person she was currently sharing her bed with. Rocco’s curls were thrown haphazardly over his head, and one of his toned legs peeked out of the cocoon of sheets. The free-spirited man was attractive, but Zara wasn’t sure how she felt about him. When he picked her at the recoupling the other night, she was caught off guard by his decision. In her eyes, it literally came out of left field. Zara had talked to Rocco a few times, but those conversations were nothing substantial or romantically inclined. Feelings were never expressed between the two, and she never mentioned fancying him in the slightest. Thinking it over, Zara wasn’t sure if he truly fancied any of the girls in the Villa because he flirted with just about all of them. The future of their newfound coupling was murky she was going to roll with it and see where they went. 

Grumpily realizing that she couldn’t fall back asleep, Zara sighed and slipped out of bed. Stretching the kinks out of her body, she grabbed her water bottle off the dresser in front of her bed and tip toed towards the roof terrace. It was only Day 5, but so far it was hard to get quiet moments to herself. There was always someone chilling with her, or drama that needed to be sorted out. At times, the lack of solitude could be a little overwhelming. 

Never in her wildest dreams did Zara imagine being on a reality television show in a bid to have fun and possibly find love. Matter of fact, coming on Love Island wasn’t her idea at all. Her best friends, tired of the severe lack of love life she had, were the ones who initially submitted the application behind Zara’s back. Imagine her surprise when she received an email from the producers congratulating her on making it into the next round of auditioning. Cue the confusion and angry cursing out of her deceitful friends before Zara gave in. Fast forward through a long vetting process and setting up an arrangement with the museum, Zara became a temporary resident of a massive villa. In the beginning, it was terribly hard adjusting to the lack of privacy and communal living that reminded Zara of her uni days. By nature, Zara thrived on having her own space that she used as a sanctuary when she needed to recharge. Over time, Zara got used to the change of environment, but sitting there on terrace, a refreshing breeze running through her curls, Zara felt a sliver of peace. The gentle singsong of the birds was just starting to lull her back to sleep, when a splashing sound startled her. 

“Sounds like it came from the swimming pool,” she mused, twisting her neck to get rid of a crick, “That’s strange. I'm pretty certain everyone’s still asleep.” 

Peering over the ledge in curiosity, Zara was pleasantly surprised at what she saw. Two boys, one with black hair and one with blonde, sat by the pool dangling their feet in the water. Their backs faced her, so unfortunately Zara couldn’t fully gauge how cute they were, but she was quite pleased by what she saw. 

“I can’t believe we’re really here!” the blonde mystery boy exclaimed. His accent was one Zara couldn’t discern, but it was nice on the ears. From her viewpoint, it looked like he was dripping wet. 

_‘Well, that explains the splashing sound I heard,’ she thought, eyeing them some more._

“Tell me about it! I can’t wait to meet the girls…” _Oh sweet baby Jesus, this one’s voice was even better._ Deliciously deep and smooth, Zara wanted to create a recording of his voice just to listen to it on repeat. Mystery Man #2 probably possessed the ability to seduce a woman from his talking alone. 

“Control yourself Zara,” she scolded, fanning herself for it felt as if the temperature went up a few degrees, “You cannot go gaga over a man just because his voice sounds like literal melted chocolate,” Afraid of the possibility of being discovered, Zara shuffled down into the plush cushions. There was no way they were going to see her “just rolled out of bed” look as a first impression. She didn’t want to scare the boys away before getting to know them. 

“Let's go over the facts: there’s new boys here, from far away they look attractive, and judging again on how quiet it is downstairs, no one’s heard them yet. Maybe I should wake the girls up and let them know,” Zara started to move from her spot, but she stopped as a new thought popped in her head. This one was a little more devious and out of her typical comfort zone. Any other time she might not have entertained it but being on Love Island pushed her to be a tad bit more spontaneous, “ _Or_ , I could just not tell them, and sneak down there by myself. Yes, it would be kind of mean, but who knows when I’ll get another opportunity awarded to me like this. What do I do?” Her brain battled between the two options. 

_Tell the girls. Don’t tell the girls. Tell the girls. Don’t tell the girls._

“Don’t tell the girls wins, “Zara whispered, before letting out an impish chuckle, as she darted back down to the bedroom. 

After stealthily dashing into the dressing room to throw on her favorite green stringed bikini, Zara went into the bathroom to quickly change and untwist her hair. Once she finished, Zara poked her head out to see if anyone had heard her. Luckily, no one stirred and unbelievably Noah’s snoring sounded louder than before. Right now, Zara was thankful for the booming noise because it would aid her as she made her escape. Holding her breath, Zara darted out of the room, and allowed herself to slow down only when she determined she was in the clear. Before she strode out to meet the newcomers, Zara inhaled and exhaled a quick breath to keep herself psyched up. 

_I can do this! I can do this! Don’t chicken out now. Remember to be spontaneous in life._

Exhaling once more, Zara pushed open the door and strutted towards her targets. 

“Hey boys!” 

At her shout, the two men scrambled to stand up. Zara had to physically restrain herself from drooling at the sight before her. The view from the balcony did not do the two any justice. “Mr. Norse god look alike” was tall and lean with legs that were ridiculously toned. His blonde locks were long and luscious leaving Zara convinced that if she ran her fingers through the strands, they would certainly be soft to the touch. Then there was Mystery man #2, who if Zara was being honest, made her feel a little weak in the knees. Somehow, he was, if it was even possible, taller than the Thor look-alike. Additionally, where “blondie” was lean, “tall, dark, and handsome” was muscular. Navy swim trunks clung like a glove to his form, and a blue button down strained against his arms. His meticulously styled black hair signaled he cared overall about his appearance which she appreciated. Her interest piqued even more at the motorbike tattoo on his right arm, and the shark tooth necklace hanging around his neck. 

“Oh hello!” “Tall, dark, and handsome” greeted, a wide smile revealing dimples nestled in chiseled cheeks, “I’m Lucas.” 

_‘Sweet Kylie Minogue!_ _It’s_ _the voice! He’s the one with the beautiful voice!’ Zara_ screamed internally, _“Must. Keep. Calm.”_

“Hey! I’m Henrik.” _Well_ , _he seems energetic._ _I like his_ _vibe._

Zara waved at them as she got closer, “I’m Zara. It’s so great to meet you both!” 

“Likewise,” Lucas replied smirking, making Zara spiral further. As if he sensed what she was feeling, his smirk widened. A small voice in her head whispered, that this man and his looks were going to be trouble. Picking up the flirtatious undertone Lucas uttered, Henrik chuckled. 

“Mate, you’re going to be some tough competition, aren’t you?” he declared, throwing his arm around Lucas’ shoulder. The man in question’s smile just deepened, and the glint of mischievousness in his brown eyes made Zara gulp. _Yup,_ _he’s totally_ _trouble,_ “So, Zara, not that we don’t love having you be our welcome party, but where are the others?” 

“Um,” Wringing her hands, Zara suddenly felt sheepish. Logically, she knew that question was going to be asked, but she wasn’t sure how they were going to take her answer. Hopefully, they didn't think too badly of her. Not that she necessarily regretted her spontaneous decision, “Funny story: I didn’t wake them up to tell them you were here. I kind of wanted you both to myself,” Based on their laughter and expressions of amusement, neither Henrik nor Lucas seemed upset by her bold choice. 

"I have to say,” said Henrik, a broad smile slowly formed on his face, “I love a girl who’s direct.” 

“Honestly, out of all the girls, Zara you seem to be the most likely to pull off a stunt like this. I admire that,” Lucas chimed in, eyes tastefully roving over her body. 

One fact Zara concluded to be true; Lucas was a charmer, and quite confident in himself, “Well,” she trailed off, rocking back and forth lightly on her feet, “I’m glad that you boys are impressed. Honestly, I wasn’t sure there would be an opportunity like this again, and I just had to take it. You know, seizing the day and all that jazz.” 

“Kudos on doing an excellent job of seizing the day,” teased Lucas, clapping his hands a few times to punctuate his comment 

“Oh, shush!” Sticking out her tongue at the man, Zara ignored the slight fluttering in her stomach. Wanting to shift the conversation away from her escapade, Zara blurted out the first random thought that popped into her head, "Wait, you two have seen the show, right?” Both men nodded their heads ‘yes’, “I’m dying to know...How are the memes looking like out there? Please tell me they are really dank.” 

Sharing a look with Henrik, Lucas started, “It’s still early days…” 

“But I could definitely go for a wheat grass smoothie right about now,” finished Henrik, trying to adopt a very familiar drawl. 

“Using the recipe, I discovered one time driving through Croatia,” Lucas stated, doing an impressive imitation of the resident ‘hippie’. 

“Now, it’s my turn to be impressed!” she crowded, now giving her own round of applause. “Not bad boys, that was a pretty good Rocco impression.” 

Lucas simply shrugged his shoulders, “It’s actually not complicated to do. Rocco isn’t that hard of a person to imitate,” Zara hummed in agreement. Rocco did tend to paint himself as a drifter who viewed the world through a different lens than most. He reminded Zara of the many guys she encountered in uni: “spiritually deep” without any real substance to back it up. Also, she was pretty much convinced that some of the stories that Rocco told were, if only slightly, exaggerated. However, Zara wasn’t going to call him out on it. Let him have his fun. Conversation flowed again, shifting from one topic to the next, before the other girls finally made an appearance. 

“Hey boys!” Priya sang, strutting down the lawn with her yellow kimono trailing in the breeze. As per the usual, Priya looked as if she stepped effortlessly off the runway, leaving Zara awestruck. 

“Good morning ladies!” replied Henrik in turn, full of boyish charm as he waved enthusiastically. The Thor look-alike sort of reminded Zara of a golden retriever in temperament; energetic, enthusiastic, and eager to get to know people. 

Lucas whistled lowly, “Mate, it’s certainly shaping up to be a good one.” 

“Have you already been in the pool yet?” Marisol asked, her gaze pointedly fixated on how Henrik’s wet swim trunks clung to his body. Not that Zara really blamed the law student. It was an enticing sight to witness. 

“I was getting bored of waiting,” Either Henrik was oblivious to the way Marisol was eyeing him like a piece of meat ready to be devoured, or he was steadily ignoring it. Zara wasn’t one hundred percent sure, but she was leaning towards the former. 

“And it’s already so hot out here,” Lucas’ eyes darted to Zara, a cheeky smile danced on his full lips. Rolling her eyes, she tried to fight the one she wanted to give in turn. This man had been here for barely an hour, and Zara was already turning into a smiling idiot. _Just grea_ _t._

Marisol hummed in appreciation, eyes flashing with lust as she scanned the two through her glasses, “That’s for sure.” 

Although, Priya and Marisol appeared happy to see their morning surprise, the other two girls were shooting proverbial daggers with their eyes at Zara. If looks could kill, she would have been dead ten times over. It’s not like she wasn’t a tiny bit remorseful, but she knew that awarded the same opportunity Marisol or Hope would’ve instantly jumped at the chance. 

“Nice of you to wake us up, Zara. Seems like you were really thinking about ‘girl code’,” Lottie hissed, anger twisting her features. Zara groaned in annoyance. Every time Lottie uttered her favorite phrase, Zara desired to bang her head into a brick wall repeatedly until she lost consciousness. After this trip, Zara never wanted to hear the phrase “girl code” again. Zara was seriously convinced that the phrase would haunt her for the rest of her life. 

“I’m sorry girls,” Zara apologized, fully aware that if she didn’t more problems would be caused, and she did not need any drama, “Everyone was asleep. It was nothing malicious. I just saw an opportunity, and I took it.” 

“It’s fine babe,” Priya said, brushing off Zara’s apology with an unbothered wave and a bump of their hips. Leave it to Priya to be on her side and not make a big deal, “Just budge over, and let us meet these new guys. Even though they are gorgeous, you can’t just keep them to yourself.” 

Apology accepted and quickly forgotten, the girls crowded around the two arrivals unceremoniously pushing Zara out of the way. Badgering them with endless questions and flirtations, the horny lot barely allowed the boys to get words in edgewise, thus, proving exactly why Zara did what she did. Who knew when she would get them alone next? The girls’ questions were all over the place although they did reveal a few key things. There was a mention of unrevealed sneaky kisses, which Zara noted Lottie seemed suspiciously skittish about, and talk of their professions and interests. 

“Oi! Oi!” Gary’s voice boomed across the lawn, alerting the girls that the boys at long last rolled out of bed. 

“Alright, boys?” Henrik responded before the boys began to crowd around both him and Lucas, strategically edging the girls out of the way. Recognizing it for the power play it was, Zara rolled her eyes and shot a quick glance at Priya, who mirrored her reaction. _Men_. 

At Gary’s proposal, the large group headed towards the firepit to continue their discussion. Crowded around the unlit pit, the islanders settled down positioning the two newcomers in the middle, where everyone’s attention could be on them. Judging by how some of the boys were first acting when they came down, Zara deduced that the attention was going to be a good thing. 

“Babe! Come sit with me,” Rocco called out, patting the empty space beside him. Out of the corner of her eye, Zara noticed both Lucas and Henrik peep her way, curious to see if she was going to sit next to her partner. Smiling assuredly, Zara slid in next to the wanderer, whose arm immediately wrapped around her waist to pull her close. 

Deeming himself ringleader of this makeshift inquisition, Gary clapped his hand on Henrik’s leg ready to begin the questioning, “Alright, lads, let’s get the big question out of the way. What’s your usual type?” 

Lucas scoffed, face twisted in disbelief, “Mate, you don’t waste any time, do you?” 

Gary shrugged unfazed at the harsh words, “What can I say? I like to be direct.” 

“Well,” Brushing his now damp hair away from his face, Henrik eagerly jumped at the chance to speak. _Like I said he’s a goddamn golden retriever,“_ I tend to go for girls that are outgoing and adventurous. I like someone who’s goofy and doesn’t take herself to seriously,” Priya’s name immediately popped into Zara’s mind. The curvy woman was funny, lively, weird, and able to charm the pants off anyone. Zara wasn’t completely confident if the pair would get along hobby wise, but based off what he said alone, there was potential, “In terms of looks, the last few girls I’ve dated have been brunette. I just have a thing for dark hair.” _Okay, definitely_ _Priya,_ “ I also have a real weakness for good tattoos. Ones that have had a lot of thought put into them.” _Maybe, not Priya then. That last part technically only fits Lottie._

“Alright, what about you other guy?” grilled Gary unabashedly. The crane operator was apparently in a mood today at the unexpected arrivals, and Zara thought it was too early for all that chaotic energy. _Save that shit for later after everyone’s had a_ _cuppa_ _or two._

“Gary!” chided Marisol with a frown. All the original boys laughed, finding amusement in the prickliness the crane operator was exhibiting. Hands thrown up in insincere apology, Gary looked every bit unremorseful for being chastised. 

“What? I’ve only just met the bloke. I don’t remember what his name was!” Zara liked Gary, she really did, but she felt his comments were childish and unwarranted. There was no need to start unnecessary drama. 

“It’s fine. I quite understand. After all, I am the new guy,” stated Lucas, a ghost of a smirk twitched his lips. If anything, he was entertained by the pettiness, “Besides, I’m like Rumpelstiltskin. If you ever say my name, I’ll disappear.” Zara breathed a laugh through her nose at the unexpected remark. Lucas heard her and sent a quick wink her way. 

“Really?” cried Bobby, bright eyed at the possibility that the new guy might have been a mythical creature from fairy tale lore. 

_‘There’s no way he actually believes what Lucas said,’_ Zara thought apprehensively. In the short span of time, the baker boy and she quickly grew close. Yet, she wasn’t positive in discerning when he was joking or not. 

“No,” Lucas answered completely deadpan. The Scot instantly deflated in disappointment confirming for Zara that he truly believed in the mythical being, “But my type is...I’m used to girls who have a more decent taste. Basically, who know what they want in life, and how to get it.” Lucas’ type could have fit any of the girls in the Villa. They were all assertive when they needed to be, “Typically, I like blondes, and someone who knows how to dress-to-impress,” Rather disappointed, Zara frowned. She was in no shape or form a blonde. The dress to impress comment however did describe her perfectly, “But I don’t stick to some rigid type format usually. Bottom line, if I l feel a connection with someone, I like them.” 

“Alright, alright. That was an easy question,” huffed Gary hastily, clearly unsatisfied with their answers. Out of questions to ask, the crane operator turned the inquisition over to the crowd, “Who else has one for the lads?” Immediately, Bobby’s hand rose in the air, leaving Zara scared to hear what question the baker had come up with. Sometimes his mind was all over the place. 

“Oh! Oh! I have one!” Resembling a child who needed to pee, he bounced uncontrollably in his seat. 

“Go ahead, Bobs.” 

Bobby’s face was a poster child of mischief, deepening Zara’s concern about what was about to come out of his mouth next. She just knew it was going to be something silly or filthy, "What're your numbers?” Zara’s eyes almost fell out of her head from how hard she rolled them. By no means was Zara a prude, but it felt almost like an invasive question to ask people you just met. 

“Ooo! Spicy,” chirped Priya, biting her lip as she leaned forward in interest. Zara knew this whole conversation was right up her alley. 

Poor Henrik looked confused, and Zara wanted to just hug him to her. He looked so adorable, "Why do you need that?” 

“Because, it’s fun!” exclaimed Priya impatient for the information. 

“Yeah, what’s wrong? Are you a little ashamed?” goaded Gary looking well pleased at the discomfort that both lads felt with being put in the hot seat. 

“No,” Henrik drawled, “I’m a little confused is all, but...It’s zero,” That shocked Zara to the core, not that she judged the Swede. How many people he slept with was his prerogative, but Henrik didn’t strike her as someone who had problems getting bed partners, “Seven, eight, four, one...” 

“Wait, which one was it?” questioned Marisol, who appeared just as confused as every other islander. Realization quickly dawned on Zara, what the sequence of numbers meant. _Oh, no...._

“Huh?” 

“Mate!” Gary’s brows were furrowed in annoyance, “Are you giving us your phone number?” 

Now it was Henrik’s turn to be confused, “You asked for our numbers?” _Oh, bless his sweet summer child heart._

Lucas coughed, embarrassed for the climbing instructor, “Henrik, I think they mean sexual partners. Not phone numbers mate.” Henrik brightened at that, seemingly ecstatic he finally understood what was being asked of him. 

“Oh! How could I be so oblivious?” Everyone frowned, not knowing what to do soothe him. Zara knew asking the question was a bad idea. Suddenly, Henrik began to laugh; a sharp contrast from the melancholic mood he was in a moment ago. Again, a consensus of confusion settled among the group at the whiplash change of emotions. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Zara whispered aloud, totally lost about what just transpired. 

“It’s a joke!” crooned Henrik, throwing his head back in mirth. All at once, the awkward atmosphere evaporated, and things were comfortable again. 

“Good one!” crowed Bobby, “But your delivery was maybe a tad too serious. We missed the sarcasm.” 

Henrik paused, considering Bobby’s words for a moment, “Sarcasm’s hard,” he conceded, “Anyway, it’s thirteen for me.” No one really seemed surprised at his answer, and Zara thought the number was average. 

“Fair play,” said Gary. His attention zeroed in on Lucas, who seemed less than impressed with the conversation at hand. Zara didn't blame him. If the roles were reversed, Zara doubts she would be comfortable revealing personal information like that to practical strangers, “What about you Lucas?” 

The gorgeous man frowned, “Well, I don’t really want to kiss and tell, and this seems a tad vulgar...” 

“Lucas,” interrupted Zara, catching his attention. Her eyes were gentle and reassuring to match her smile, “If you don’t feel comfortable saying it, you don’t have to,” Her breath caught at the bright smile he gave in turn. 

‘ _Oh, why does he have to be so damn freaking cute when he looks like that?’_

“What? Where’s the fun in that? Tell us!” grouched Gary, and his attitude was swiftly beginning to get on Zara’s nerves. Ever since Lucas and Henrik arrived, he had been pushing them around like the big kid on the playground. It was fucking ridiculous! 

“Gary, just leave it alone!” snapped Zara, annoyed at the whole turn of events. Perturbed at her sudden defense of the Posh new guy, Rocco frowned. Pointedly ignoring the way he tightened his hold on her, “This whole pissing contest shit is getting fucking out of hand. You can’t pressure people to do something they don’t want to do,” Zara glared at Gary daring him to say something else. 

“I greatly appreciate your support Zara,” Lucas said, his tone sincere and grateful, “But I’ll say it to make everyone happy. It’s seven.” Again, an average number. Although, with his handsome looks and all Zara was sure that he had a bit more numbers under his belt. 

“I think that’s pretty average,” she soothed, further ignoring Gary’s stink eye. _He can be mad all he wants. This shit_ _has got_ _to stop._

“Thanks. I’m not the sort of guy who beds everything that walks,” And that most definitely was a passive aggressive dig at Gary if she ever heard one. Judging by the others’ reactions, they picked up on it as well. 

“So, guys...time for the big question,” piped up Noah, shocking everyone since the librarian tended to be reserved and quiet during conversations, “Who do you fancy?” On command, all the girls instantly perked up in their seats, excited to learn if they caught either one’s eye. Meanwhile, their partner’s, except maybe Noah, were anxious to see who was to be their new competition. 

“I’ll go first,” Lucas commanded, practically oozing confidence. His swagger was back, and he was ready to dazzle the pants off whoever he deemed fit. Instantly, Lucas’ eyes locked on Zara, and she knew without him even saying it, that she was one of the Islanders he was interested in, “For me, it’s got to be Zara. You’re definitely the type of woman I go for, and I would love to get to know you better.” All eyes were on her, gauging to see what her reaction would be. 

“We’ll see,” Not wanting to upset Rocco and appear to thirsty, she tossed her curls over her shoulder in an attempt at nonchalance. Internally, though she felt jittery from the physiotherapist’s announcement. Lucas chuckled, as if he welcomed the challenge of trying to win her heart. 

“I’m definitely into Lottie. She’s my type all over,” Henrik’s eyes were warm and solely on the aforementioned goth who failed to hide her smile. Zara knew that Lottie was happy someone finally expressed genuine interest in her, especially since she currently was in a friendship couple with Bobby. 

“Ah, another brave soul who dares try to tame the best,” Bobby shook his head mournfully, but overall was in good spirits. However, he winced at the elbow jab he received from the resident goth. 

“Bobby...” groaned Lottie, her dark painted lips pulled between teeth to stifle her laughter. 

“What?” the baker snickered, “Just warning the fella what kind of lass he’s chosen.” 

“Well boys, looks like you’ve got some competition,” sinking back into his seat, Gary sighed, relieved that neither lad stated they fancied Marisol. Facing the stress of losing his partner so soon after the recoupling was not high on his list of things to deal with, “Are you prepared for it, Rocco?” Seeming far more serious than Zara had ever seen him, her partner nodded. Rocco was tense, and a frown marred his stubble face. Zara didn’t have to be clairvoyant to know that the hippie felt jealous and unsure about the newfound competition. 

“These guys aren’t a real threat,” insisted Rocco, but his furrowed brow suggested otherwise. Even Zara wasn’t so convinced that Rocco’s vow was entirely truthful. Something about Lucas interested her, and hopefully over the next few days there would be opportunities to explore the potential spark between them. However, there was no need to worry Rocco just yet. Not until she got to know Lucas a bit better. 

“Right, then!” Momentarily done with grilling the new lads for information, Gary hopped out of his seat. Stretching his arms above his head, he nodded his head towards the Villa, “I guess I should give you mates a tour of the place.” 

“Wouldn’t that be a job for us?” protested Marisol through pursed lips, a manicured hand gesturing to the girls gathered around the fire pit. At the suggestion, Gary seemed mildly discouraged before cheering up. 

“Nah, babe. We’ll do it together as a group,” he compromised, and most of the Islanders appeared content with the plan. 

“Fine, I suppose we should get started, then?” There was a flurry of movement, as everyone got ready to embark on the guided tour that was potentially going to descend into another pissing contest. 

“Sounds like a good idea. Lead on Gaz!” Henrik announced happily, and Zara had to stifle the cackle that wanted to escape at the affronted expression on Gary’s face. That’s what he got for being a prat. 

“...it’s Gary,” the crane operator stated firmly, miffed at the unwanted nickname. 

Poised like a cheetah ready to pounce, Lottie looked thrilled at using the new name, “Sure, _Gaz_. Lead the way.” 

“Don’t you say it to!” Gary whined, scowl in place. Fed up with the teasing, he trudged his way up the lawn. Chortling at the irritated crane operator’s expense, the group broke away from the fire pit to catch up to their self-appointed tour guide. Hanging back some, Zara wasn’t particularly interested in taking a tour of the villa she had been living in for the past five days. Especially since it was going to be a one-sided dick swinging competition. Suddenly, the sweet smell of peaches filled the air, followed by a slender finger poking her side causing Zara to jump. Without even a glance, she knew who her ‘assailant’ was. 

“Priya!” Zara wiggled away before her friend could attack her again. Plump lips pouting some, Priya unsuccessfully attempted to poke her, before linking her arm around one of Zara’s. 

“You never let me have any fun,” the gorgeous estate agent groaned, leaning her weight onto her companion’s side. 

Zara huffed at Priya’s glum demeanor, “Your idea of fun is trying to make me jump by poking the shit out of me.” 

“Fine,” Priya sighed, flipping her long burgundy tresses over her shoulder, “Deny me one of life’s greatest pleasures. Be the cruel yet beautiful mistress that you are,” Rolling her eyes, Zara couldn’t stop herself from smiling at the goofy woman next to her. Despite the rocky start in the beginning of their relationship, when Priya coupled up with Bobby, the two women were able to push past that and become fast friends. Not that Priya’s decision really angered her in the first place. She understood Priya had no other choice and was just playing the game. Besides, her and Bobby figured out pretty fast that they were better off as friends instead of a couple. 

“Instead of going on the tour, do you want to grab something to eat from the kitchen, and chill on the daybeds?” Priya asked, halting the two from moving any further after the rest, “I saw you looking less than impressed with the whole ‘showing the boys around the villa pissing contest’ that’s one hundred percent going to happen.” 

“Yes, please! I could do with some relaxing.” 

“Perfect!” After grabbing some fruit from the bowl, they headed to their intended destination. Stretching out like a cat on lazing about on a hot day, Zara was ready to enjoy the sun rays. It was relatively peaceful outside. The only sound to be heard was the occasional crunch of apples, and Gary loudly narrating his tour. Again, Zara was reminded of how thankful she was to be on this vacation. It was a nice break away from regular life. 

“Nice performance this morning babe,” Priya complimented out of the blue. Propping herself up onto her elbows, Zara shifted her attention to her current bed mate. Priya’s eyes peered over her sunglasses, eager to hear about what happened, “So spontaneous of you!” 

“Not everyone would agree with you on that,” Zara murmured with a purse of her lips. Priya scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“Who cares?” she waved her hand to dismiss Zara’s comment, “They’re just mad they didn’t get a chance to do it first. You know for a fact that Hope or Marisol would have done the same thing. Lottie’s face was pure gold!” 

Zara considered her words, “Babes, you’re definitely right about that. I can’t say I feel _too_ bad about it.” 

“I wouldn’t! I mean, did you see how handsome those boys were?” she perked up at that, her expression completely pensive. “Absolute works of arts.” Biting her lip, she fanned herself to stop from swooning. Agreeing wholeheartedly with Priya’s assessment, Zara had to laugh. The new boys were, Lucas in particular, something else. 

“Lucas said he fancies you, and anyone with eyes could see how he was staring at you. How do you feel about him?” 

“I think he’s really cute,” admitted Zara, who tucked her head in her arms at the sound of Priya’s squealing. It wasn’t like she was super embarrassed about the revelation. Everyone could see that the physiotherapist was attractive. But Priya was eyeing her like a cat who ate the canary, and she didn’t want to face her teasing. 

“Stop!” she whined; the sound muffled by her arms. “It’s not such a big deal.” 

“Yes, it is!” Priya exclaimed, eyes alight with amusement, “He’s fit. There's no doubt about that. I mean the things I would do to him...If only I brought my handcuffs!" Zara choked on her spit at the image, “So, what are you going to do if he asks you to couple up with him?” 

“I mean, I think I would consider it. It’s not like I’m feeling any deep sparks with Rocco,” shrugged Zara trying to appear nonchalant. Priya was getting excited again, and Zara wanted to stop it before it got out of control, “But! That doesn’t mean I’ll automatically partner up with him.” 

“He’s cute,” the tone of her voice suggested that the statement alone should be grounds enough for picking him. Zara huffed loudly, knowing she would have to explain. 

“Aye, but what if his personality is shit?” she countered simply, forcing Priya to consider the possibility, “I don’t want to just rush into something because of how they look. Personality matters so much to me, you know? What if he’s a tosser?” 

Priya exhaled loudly before flopping her body down to Zara’s level, “I hate to say it, but you’re right. It’s just, you’ve been a good friend to me since I came in here, especially during the whole Lottie situation, and I want you to find someone who sweeps you off your feet.” 

Touched by her sweet words, Zara placed a hand on top of Priya’s and squeezed. Her friend’s smile was wide and shined on her face bright like the sun. Squeezing Zara’s hand in turn, the duo settled in a comfortable silence. Relaxing further into the daybed, Zara was quickly heading into sleep for a second time that morning when a soft humming woke her. The tune was somewhat recognizable to Zara and twisting her head it seemed as if Priya was in a daze. 

“Hey, are you alright?” questioned Zara softly, as she poked Priya repeatedly in the cheek. The busty woman startled, shocked out of whatever daydream she was in, “Woah! Are you okay? You seemed lost in thought.” 

“Oh, sorry Zara,” she frowned, apologetic, “It’s one of my favorite songs, ‘Tonight, You’re Mine’ by this group Boyz in Motion. I’ve had it stuck in my head all day.” 

“I thought the song you were humming sounded familiar!” Zara exclaimed with a snap of her fingers, “For most of secondary I was low-key obsessed with them.” 

“Zee, stop! Are you having a laugh?!” In the five days they’ve known each other, this was the first time Zara saw Priya exhibit such genuine happiness, and it was positively endearing, “They were _literally,_ and I cannot stress this enough _,_ my life when I was young!” 

Pushing herself into a sitting position, which Priya immediately copied, Zara was ready to dive back into a piece of her teen years, “My young heart was forever stolen by Leo, the resident bad boy. I swore that one day I was going to marry him.” 

“See, Charlie was more so my fancy: Buff, dreamy, and sensitive. A girl could not have asked for more.” 

“Oh, my days!” Zara gasped, bouncing slightly in her seat. “Do you remember the song, ‘Without You?’” 

“Do I?” Priya cleared her throat and closed her eyes. Her right fist was closed tight to resemble a microphone. Taking a deep breath, she brought her fist up to her mouth, “Baby, your eyes used to shine so bright, and I don’t know how to make things right.” 

“It’s cold without you here with me,” Zara sang, loud and slightly offkey, but she didn’t care. “Somehow, I just can’t be complete.” 

“One look at you leaves me so bare, missing the way my hands would run through your hair.” 

“I need you baby please don’t leave because I don’t know how to breathe...” 

“Without you!” They both shouted, descending into a pile of unrestrained laughter that left tears in their eyes. That was how Bobby found them a few moments later. At the sound of his footsteps, Priya and Zara tried to calm down some, but it proved unsuccessful. 

“What are you two bonnie lasses cackling about over here?” he questioned, eyebrow raised in bemusement as he tried to steadily hold three steaming cups. 

“Bobby!” Priya called out, throwing her arms out towards the Scotsman, bracelets jangling all the while, “We were just reminiscing about this old boy group. What are you doing here? ” 

“I noticed you lot weren’t with the rest of us, and then I realized no one had made a brew yet. So, here you go,” he titled his head down towards the cups before holding them out carefully. Eagerly, Zara held her hands out for the drink, and once it was in her grasp she inhaled. It smelled positively divine. 

“Thanks, so much Bobs," Mindful of the temperature, Zara took a sip of what smelled like earl grey tea. A sense of warmth enveloped her from head to toe, “Oh, my days Bobby. This is so delicious! What did you do to it?” 

Bringing his own cup to his mouth, Bobby casually shrugged his shoulders, “I was always told I had a knack for making tea. I don’t get it though. It’s not hard. Just hot water on some dried leaves and all....” Lips down turning as if he bit into a lemon, Bobby suddenly appeared less than pleased, “I guess I better rejoin the Gary Tour Bus.” 

“Wait! Aren’t you going to ask us why we didn’t go on the tour?” questioned Priya, pointing at Bobby in confusion. 

“I assume it’s because you didn’t want to, and so you could gossip about the new boys, right?” There was a round of head nods in confirmation, “What you ladies think about them is none of my business, not unless you want me to know. Anyway, I better get back to the tour. Later, you two,” Bobby bid them farewell, making his way back to the group. 

“Ugh, he’s so sweet. We need to find him someone ASAP,” Unable to resist the call of the tea, Zara downed some more. _Next time, he makes tea I need to watch him. This is just too good!_

“I know! More islanders need to come in here.” 

Basking under the warmth of the early afternoon sun, Priya and Zara relaxed over cups of delicious tea and conversation, simply content with being in the presence of one another. After chilling with Priya for most of the morning, both her and Zara regrouped with some of the other Islanders by the pool. Hope and Lottie lazily lounged about on colorful pool floaties while Bobby sat on the ledge critically observing his hands in the sunlight. Perplexed at what he was doing, Zara settled down next to her friend. 

“Bobby, why are you staring at your hands like that?” Little did Zara know such a simple question spiraled into a passionate ten-minute tirade on why he believes his hands are perfectly symmetrical and amazing. 

“.... So that’s why I think my hands are so good, basically. Good symmetry either side of the middle finger, immaculate cuticles, and no conspicuous scars despite how much time I spend around hot ovens,” Bobby boasted, holding his hands up proudly for all to see, “I should become a hand model!” 

Taking one of his hands into her own, Zara observed it closely. Surprisingly, his hands were softer than she expected, and she quickly concluded that his hand assessment was very valid. His hands were something to be envied, which she voiced as much. 

"I got to give it to you Bobs, your hands are pretty nice,” she complimented, and the baker swelled in pride over the praise. 

“See, Zara agrees with me,” Bobby cried at Priya. Although, Priya wasn’t paying too much attention. Once again, she seemed to be back in la-la land, and Zara had an inkling about what had her in a daze. 

“Mm, Henrik should be a hand model,” Face scrunched up in concentration, Priya was lost in whatever delicious imagery she conjured up about the hiker. _Bingo_. Poor Bobby toggled between confusion and offense at her remark. 

“Huh? Why? Does he have nice hands too?” 

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen them. But he’s just kind of perfect all over,” Biting her lip, Priya sighed dreamily, “What about you, Zara? Would you choose Henrik, or Rocco?" Her demeanor turned devious, and Zara instantly knew what words were going to come next, “Or Lucas?” 

“I can’t stand you!” declared Zara, ignoring the question altogether. Dipping her hand into the pool, she flicked it at Priya sending droplets of water at her face. Lost in her cackling, Priya was unfazed in the slightest. 

“Hey, there are other guys in the villa to, you know?” mumbled Bobby, eyes downcast and pouting like a wounded puppy. 

“Are there? Like who?” Priya probed, curious to see who he would nominate. Mouth opening and closing in wordless noise, the freckled man appeared stumped. 

“Where did the new guys get to anyway?” asked Bobby, clearly attempting to change the subject. Zara felt a pang of sympathy for her baker friend. Currently, he was in a couple with Lottie that was not sailing past the planes of platonic, and he treated all the other Islanders as nothing more than friends. There was no denying Bobby was cute, plus he had the personality to back his looks. Although, in her eyes, he reminded her of a younger sibling. The Scotsman was someone she clicked with greatly on a friendship level but not romantically. 

A loud chirping noise brought Zara out of her thoughts. Tuning back into the conversation, she saw Priya waving her phone frantically around in the air with an excited smile stretched wide across her face, “Guys, I got a text!” 

Finally dragging themselves out of the pool, Hope and Lottie crowded around Priya deeply intrigued at the potential news the text might bring. Peering around the two, Zara hoped that the news would be anything but a challenge. She was in no mood to do a task that had the potential to be either sticky, messy or a gross combination of both. The slime from the last challenge was difficult to get off, and left Zara with a newfound hatred for the material. 

Suppressing a shudder at the reminder of slim sticking to her curls, Zara motioned for Priya to read the message, “Go ahead Pri. What does it say?” 

Clearing her throat, Priya pushed up her sunglasses to read her phone clearly, “Islanders, new boys Lucas and Henrik have each chosen three girls to take on dates. The first girls chosen are...” 

At that, Hope’s phone beeped, “Oh my gosh, it’s me! I’m going for a drink with Lucas!” Zara tried not to let it show, but she felt a tad disappointed that she wasn’t asked. She understood the feeling was irrational since other opportunities would arise to get to know him better. It just sucked is all. Before Zara could sulk quietly more her phone beeped leaving her surprised. Unlocking the screen, she was pleasantly surprised by what it said. 

“Zara, you’re going on a date with Henrik,” Zara wasn’t sure if she necessarily fancied Henrik in that way, nonetheless she was excited to get out of the villa, “Nice!” 

“Yes!” Hope cheered, suspiciously excited for a person who claimed to have already found her match in Noah, “Let’s go get ready.” Wrapping her hand around Zara’s wrist, Hope tugged her in the direction of the villa, chattering all the while about what outfit she was planning to wear. 

Staring blankly in front of her cubby in the dressing room, Zara was stumped on an outfit to put together. Indecisive by nature, finding something to wear on a good day was hard. Add a date to the equation, and her indecisiveness went off the charts. Most likely, the whole date was probably going to be a low-key affair, so that ruled out anything fancy. That meant she needed to look cute, yet casual. 

“What to wear? What to wear?” she mumbled to herself, pushing her clothes around in the hopes of being inspired. 

“Anything you wear is probably going to be bangin’ babes. Your fashion sense is on another level,” said Hope, holding up a pair of white jeans in the air. It seems like she didn’t have any issues with finding an outfit, “Seriously, you’ve got to teach me your ways.” 

Zara smiled, pulling out a black leather skirt that caught her eye, “Aww, thanks Hope,” Twisting and turning the skirt around, she considered it for a few moments before nodding her head. Slipping it on, she admired how it accentuated her curves in the mirror. The skirt stopped at about mid-thigh, and the slit in the front had a zipper that added a little flair to it. Satisfied that she had settled on a bottom, her focus quickly shifted on securing a top. Again, Zara found herself rummaging through her cubby before an “a-ha” escaped her mouth. Her prize was a maroon top with a deep plunge in the front and long kimono sleeves that added a touch of dramatic flair. It was slightly cropped, so a sliver of midriff showed, but the bottom tied in a way that not too much was revealed. Plus, the color contrasted nicely against her russet-brown skin. Putting it on, she checked herself over again to make sure everything gelled together. 

“Babe, like I said bangin’,” sang Hope, currently in the process of retouching her makeup. Smiling her thanks, Zara joined Hope at the vanities to check her face as well. Thankfully, her makeup was still hanging on since the motivation inside her to do a more full-on look was zilch. The only thing she changed was her lipstick, and she added on a winged eyeliner. 

“So, are you excited for your drink date?” questioned Zara, while she gently pulled her curls back into a bun, leaving a few tendrils in the front loose. Finished applying a final coat of lipstick, Hope smiled wide. 

“Don’t tell Noah, but actually I am. I mean, my heart is still set on my man. Nothing’s going to change that, but Lucas is definitely a looker.” 

Zara nodded at that, hooking some rose gold earrings into her ears, “That’s for damn sure.” 

“What about you? How are you feeling about Henrik?” 

“Hmm,” Zara hummed, slipping on some rings to match the earrings she picked, “I’m not so sure if there’s going to be anything there romantically. I think we might have drastically different interests, but he does seem like a very genuine person who I would love to get to know.” 

“That’s fair,” Hope said, methodically spraying coconut scented body mist, “Although, he might just surprise you, and sweep you off your feet.” 

“You and Priya both seem concerned with me being swept off my feet,” Zara pointed out, going back to pick out the final part of her outfit: shoes. Truly her mother’s child, one of Zara’s loves in life were shoes. A deeply held personal belief of hers was that no matter how terrific your outfit flowed, a pair of shoes could add to or destroy it. Eyes roving over her many options, she was immediately drawn to a pair of black high heeled sock boots, “Oooooh, these are the ones!” 

“Those are the ones,” agreed Hope, waiting for Zara to finish up. Hope’s phone beeped, and she eagerly pulled it out to read the message, “Hope and Zara, it’s time for your dates. Please come down to the front of the Villa where a jeep will be waiting to take you. #dateready #date&drink.” 

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Shoes now on and ready to go, Zara grabbed her phone. “We have two handsome men waiting for us. Let’s get going!” 

Just as she was leaving, Rocco entered the dressing room. His smile oozed uneasiness, and he fidgeted from foot to foot. Right off the bat, Zara knew something was wrong. In the short time she’s known Rocco he carried himself confidently. Now, he seemed unsure, like he wanted to have a few words with her. 

“Alright, can I talk you right quick?" _Knew_ _it_ _._ If her career ever fell through, she might have a future as a psychic. Zara sent a quick glance at Hope, signaling the woman to wait for her downstairs. The fading sound of heels clicking away alerted them to their privacy. 

“Sure, but real fast because I’ve got to go.” 

That sprung Rocco into action, “I heard you were off on a date with that Henrik bloke,” he stated, trying to sound nonchalant, but failing. 

“Aye, that's right,” Zara confirmed, raising her eyebrow a tick. She was uncertain which direction this conversation was going to go. It was hard to gauge fully if he was angered or fine with her daytime adventure. 

“How do you feel about it?” he probed, roughly running his fingers through his curls. His body was tense, and his eyes held worry as if he feared her answer. Zara resisted the temptation to parrot the question back at him, since it was becoming clear to her that it was him who felt some kind of way about the upcoming date. 

“I’m up for it. A hot bloke, an exotic setting, free drinks. What’s not to be excited about?” she joked, shrugging lightly in hope of downplaying the situation, “Babe is everything alright? Are you jealous or something?” 

“Nah, course not!” he quickly denied, as if her concern was absurd, “And just so you know, I’m not salty about him asking you or any of that. The new boys obviously want to get to know the most beautiful girl in the Villa. You go have fun.” 

Shaking her head at the cheesy line, Zara kissed him on the cheek, “You charmer.” Her phone beeped signaling that she needed to get a move on, “I gotta go. See you soon?” 

“Aye,” Rocco replied, his smile a bit calmer than before. Pleased that for the moment a potential crisis was averted, Zara rushed downstairs to meet Hope. 

“Is everything alright?” Hope questioned, once Zara joined her at the bottom of the staircase. Not wanting to say too much, she just nodded her head, “Good, let’s go before the boys think we ran off.” 

Making their way through the front door, an idling blue jeep was waiting for them. After getting in, they took a short drive to a beautiful looking countryside. Stepping out of the jeep, Zara pointed to Hope the two set of tables that were laid out for their dates. Heading that way, Henrik jumped up and waved as she got closer. Once she was close enough, he pulled her into an enthusiastic hug, convincing Zara that the date would be fun. The entire time they traded questions back and forth ranging from their interests to random tidbits they found interesting. Their answers not only reinforced Zara’s theory that at heart they weren’t compatible, but also that Henrik would be a great mate to have. His positive attitude and chillness were something a person should have in their corner. Another interesting tidbit Zara learned on her date; Hope seemed to have thoroughly enjoyed her time with Lucas. 

_Maybe Noah’s going to have some_ _competition?_ _That’ll be an interesting to witness._

Zara was curious to see how things would play out int that situation. When the phones rang indicating the dates were over, Henrik and Zara parted ways hugging one last time. When Zara arrived back the Villa was like a ghost town. A few of the guys were in the gym pumping iron, and the girls were nowhere to be seen. Planning on changing out of her getup and into comfortable clothes, Zara headed towards the large mansion. 

“Hey, Zara!” Bobby shouted, jogging across the lawn to her. 

“Alright, Bobby,” she replied, taking note of his cheerful disposition, “You’re looking very happy. Did you bake something interesting while I was away? If so, can I have some?” 

His dreads flopped some as he shook his head, “No, although now that you mention it, I do have the urge to whip up some brownies. Note to self, I should make some later,” he whispered to himself before turning serious again, “Look, I’m getting sidetracked. That’s not what’s important right now.” 

“What’s going on with you?” 

“I need your help with a prank I’ve come up with. With everyone focused on getting ready on dates or hanging out in the gym feeling restless it’s the perfect opportunity. Time is of the essence!” 

Considering his request, Zara shrugged. No one else was around, and there was nothing to do now that she was back from her date. When they finished up, she could still change, “Sure. Why not?” 

Bobby pumped his fist in the air, and grabbed her arm pulling her. _What’s up with everyone dragging me around today?_ He led her up to the deserted dressing room and started moving around in a frenzied hurry. 

“So, what’s the plan here?” 

“Alright, it’s not the greatest idea, but here’s what I’ve got. I’m going to take all of Rocco’s clothes and Henrik’s clothes and mix them up. That way when they change later, they’ll be wearing each other clothes!” Bobby exclaimed, posing like he was waiting for thunderous applause. 

“Um, that’s it?” 

“I’m working under a time pressure,” he snapped frowning, upset that his genius wasn’t being properly appreciated, “Well, what would you suggest?” 

“Taking their clothes and hiding them somewhere in the Villa where they wouldn’t think of looking,” she answered breezily. Bobby tapped his chin a few times before heading towards Rocco’s cupboard. Whatever the plan, it seemed clothes would be a key element. 

“We’re not going to have time for all of that. With the time we have we’re going to have to do my plan.” Suddenly, footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs startling them both, “Zara someone’s coming! Quick, stall them!” 

Groaning quietly, Zara rushed out of the room to the sight of a frazzled Rocco. He perked up at the sight of her, plastering on a charming smile. Gently, he pulled her against him into a hug and brushed a kiss against her cheek. 

“Babe, I’m glad you’re back!” he crowed, rubbing circles into her lower back, “By chance, have you seen my flip flops anywhere? I can’t find them.” 

“I think I saw them down the pool. You should check down there for them,” she suggested innocently. Honestly, Zara had no clue where the man’s flip flops, but for Bobby’s sake she needed to send him far away. Giving her one last kiss on the cheek, he threw a thanks over his shoulder before wandering off to find them. Zara felt slightly annoyed that he didn’t bother asking about how her date was considering he acted upset before she left. A bird call sounded from the dressing room a few moments later, “Bob, the coast is clear! You should be all set!” 

“That’s good because I’m done,” he yelled back, “Come up here!” Heading back upstairs to the dressing room, nothing seemed out of the ordinary to Zara, “Now we play the waiting game and see if the prank worked.” Just then, Zara’s phone beeped for what felt like the twentieth time today. Unlocking it, she was shocked as she read the text message aloud. 

“Lucas has invited you to be his final date of the day. Let’s fucking goooo!!” Zara squealed, twerking a few times before calming her composure. Just because a very sexy man wanted to go on a date doesn’t mean she had to act all crazy. 

“You have another date with one of the new guys?” Bobby whistled, caught up in her excitement, Zara momentarily forgot Bobby was still there, "Wow! Go you!” 

Zara speedily checked herself over in the mirror before hugging a short goodbye to Bobby. Rushing like a mad woman down the stairs and out the door, Zara slid into the waiting jeep ready for a fun afternoon in the countryside with both good wine and super attractive company. 


	2. Day 5 Part 2: The Countryside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara goes on her date with Lucas, and there's the party for the new boys. Plus, Rocco makes his move on Zara.

As Zara sashayed up the hill, Lucas waved before pulling out a chair for her to sit in. She noticed Henrik and Lottie sitting not too far away at a table of their own chatting  animatedly . 

“Hey, thanks for coming!” Lucas greeted, as they settled into the table. Smoothly, he poured them both a glass of wine which Zara welcomed. She was a little nervous and needed a little liquid courage to help calm her down.

“Thanks for inviting me,” she replied smiling wide, “I was surprised I got an invite.”

“I knew I wanted to get to know you a little bit better away from everyone else.  After all, I did say earlier during that inquisition that you were someone I had my eyes on.”

Zara felt her nerves increasing again. Before ending up on Love Island, Zara  couldn’t remember the last time she went on a date she wanted to go on. Her last real relationship ended three years ago, and it  wasn’t exactly an amicable split. The years after that, she threw herself into her career primarily focused on moving up in her career. Of course, there was the occasional date here or there, but romance  didn’t fit into her schedule. It had been so long since someone genuinely expressed interest in her that she could potentially reciprocate, and Zara was rusty on how to navigate that. 

“This place is amazing isn’t?” Lucas asked in a genuine  wonderment that Zara shared, “I’m glad they took us out here for a date.”

“I know!” Zara agreed, looking around at the lush green landscape dotted in splashes of bright colors, “I was thinking the same thing earlier on my date with Henrik.” 

Conversation stalled, and an awkward silence settled between them. Zara took a desperate sip of wine to give her time to think of anything interesting to say. Bless him, Lucas also looked at a loss for words.  _ I guess  _ _ he’s _ _ just as nervous as I am _ . Talking to him earlier by the pool was much easier than here in a semi-formal date setting highlighting one of the reasons why Zara hated first dates. There was so much pressure to be impressive that things could become awkward or  stilted . Also, it  didn’t help that a random table in the Spanish countryside was a strange place to get to know one another. 

Knowing it  probably would make her look like a complete psycho, Zara chuckled. Indeed, Lucas appeared baffled lost about what she could  possibly find funny, “ I’m sorry,  I’m not laughing at you or anything, but dates are so awkward aren’t they? You  don’t know what to say, you  don’t want to say the wrong thing, or you  don’t to come off as a complete nitwit.  There's so much pressure, especially if  you’re in an environment like this. It’s nice and all but sitting in the countryside like this would not be my ideal first date location.” 

The whole situation was weirdly comical and knowing it  probably would make her look like a complete lunatic, Zara chucked. Baffled about what was funny, Lucas stared at her with raised eyebrows, “I’m sorry!  I’m not laughing at you or anything, but  we’re literally sitting in the middle of nowhere drinking wine. It’s so crazy!”

“It is a little weird,” he agreed, looking less alarmed at her outburst after her  explanation .

“First dates are already awkward enough, as it is. You  don’t really know what to say, or you  don’t want to come off as a complete nitwit.  There’s all this pressure to be cool and  suave , which is maddeningly nerve wrecking. Then, the producers thought it was  a good idea to throw two strangers into the Spanish countryside, which  by the way I would not have picked as a first date  location and expected it to not be even more awkward.”

“When you put it like that,” Lucas mused, thinking her words over, “I completely agree with you.”

“Therefore, I propose that we think of this whole thing as a low stake hang out where two people want to get to know each other because they happen to think the other person is cool and interesting, and it just so happens that we’re in a field. What do you say?”

Like an invisible weight was lifted off his shoulders, Lucas sat up taller, “Deal,” He held out his wine glass towards her, and calmer than she was at the beginning of this thing Zara tapped hers to his. At the resounding  clink , all awkwardness dissipated, “I have to say, no one prepares you for how intense things are in here. It’s only been a few hours, but I’m exhausted.”

She smiled sympathetically, “Don’t worry. Slowly but surely, you get used to it. There’s a lot of  downtime , so you can chill if things get a little too much for you.”

“I hope you’re right,” he sighed, but to Zara the physiotherapist seemed perkier than a moment ago, “Enough about me and my complaints. You said this isn’t your ideal date location, which is an opinion I share  by the way, so where would you have picked for us to go?”

“Somewhere we could have done an activity together like check out a new art museum exhibit, or grab a coffee before walking around a park or something,” she explained, gently thrumming her fingers on the white tablecloth, “Dinner dates are nice don’t get me wrong, but they can be a little stiff and formal depending on where you go. I feel like you get a better sense of a person if you’re actually out doing stuff.”

“Is the art museum idea influenced by the fact you work in a museum for a living?” he smirked, spotting the guilty pout on her lips, “Finding new art exhibits are right up my alley. I also love traveling around the city trying to score dinner at a popup restaurant. Most times it’s a right adventure.”

“I’ve never eaten at a popup before. My friends and I came close one time, but we severely underestimated how many people would want to eat a one night only dinner prepared by a renowned sushi chef.”

“You got to know all of the tricks and tips of the popup scene. Over the years,  I’ve become a pro at scouting them out. I can teach them to you if you want.”

“A humble brag if I’ve ever heard one,” she teased, as she tucked a loose curl behind her ear, “But I would be happy to learn the ways of the popup from a master.” Again, Zara was happy that things were going better now than the beginning of the date, and Lucas  seemed to enjoy their conversation as much as her. He  candidly spilled a few of his trade secrets, while Zara greedily soaked them up since she figured he knew what he was talking about. 

“So, I  don’t want to  overstep or anything, but I have to ask. What’s going on between you and Rocco?” Lucas asked during the next lull in conversation, “Are things good?”

“He’s a real nice  lad , but I’m not sure if things are going to work in the long run,” she explained, eyes flickering once more across the many beautiful wildflowers, “For the moment, I’m just seeing where it takes me.”

“At the recoupling you didn’t seem thrilled that he picked you.”

“Sometimes I forget people at home can see what’s going on here,” she mumbled to herself, making a face, “ I guess I was more surprised is all. There was never anything said or done on my end that suggested we should couple up, but what can you do? That’s life on Love Island.”

“It’s good to know where you two  stand, ” he said, fingers drumming a mindless tune on the table, “I don’t want to come in here and step on anyone’s toes.” She had to give it to him, his game plan sounded admirable and different than a typical Love Island strategy.

“That’s commendable, but if you want to survive and have the chance to enjoy a free summer vacation, you’re  gonna ’ have to step on someone’s toes,” Zara advised, finishing the little bit of wine that lingered in her glass. Taking her words to heart, Lucas opened his mouth to  retort when once again her phone went off. She sighed knowing what it meant without even checking, “That’s the end of the date I guess.” Reluctantly, Zara got up, pushed in her chair, and Lucas followed suit. Zara was annoyed that the date was over .  She had  a great time chatting with Lucas one on one.

“Wait!  Real quick before you go, I have a question for you. If you had to imagine your dream partner in any location what would it be?”

“That’s a really good one.  You’re going to make me think,” she blew a little raspberry through her lips, as she pondered what her answers would be, “Okay, I have two locations. One would be wrapped up in blankets o n  a com fy couch binge watching Netflix, and weirdly the second one is at one of the annual galas the museum throws wher e  we’ re both dressed to the nines. I got to know if we can clean up nicely together when it counts,” she noticed his thoughtful yet amused glance, and felt the slight need to defend herself, “ I ’m awar e  they’ re at completely opposite ends of the spectrum. Why do you ask?”

“That makes sense,” she  responded simply , appraising the man before her wondering what his answer would be.  Maybe something glamorous or fancy. He struck her as the kind, “What about you? Where do you picture your ideal partner?”

“I think I’ll keep that to myself for now,” he responded quietly, brow quirked. Unsatisfied by his lack of answer, Zara stuck out her tongue.

“Fine, be mysterious,” she complained, tooting up her nose playfully, “I’ll get the answer out of you eventually.” 

He laughed, a deep rumbling sound, “You can try, but I’m going to hang on to my little bit of mystery. Makes me seen more interesting.” Rolling her eyes, Zara silently promised herself that one day she would get the posh physiotherapist to crack, “ Anyway I think our time is really up. We better get you back.”

“Yeah,” she sighed, kicking the ground with her boot, “Thanks again for asking me to come. I had a really  great time !”

“I did to!” he said, coming around the table to say goodbye, “At the end of the day, I’m here to have fun and find the right person for me.  It's still early days, but I feel like I might find that. Not that  it’s with you or anything!” he spluttered, eyes wide in panic, “I-I mean it would be nice if it was, but I - It’s not like that I mean....” He looked adorably helpless, and Zara took pity on him mostly because she thought it was endearing that such a handsomely  suave man like himself could get so  flustered . Stepping in close to him, Zara wrapped her arms around his waist in a  friendly embrace . The rich smell of his aftershave filled her nose making her mouth water at the crisp scent.  _ Jesus,  _ _ Mary _ _ and Joseph.  _

Craning up to look him in the eye Zara stated, “Don’t worry about it. I understand.  Let’s be mates for now and see where things go.”

“I would like that,” he said relieved, before groaning loudly, “They’re  definitely going to put that  train wreck in the show and everything.”

“Oh yeah,” she nodded, smirking  slyly as she moved away from those muscular arms, “I can’t wait to watch that back. It’ll be television gold!”

“You’re so mean! Is it too late to decline being mates?” 

“Yep!”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

When Zara come back, Hope and Lottie were lounging on bean bangs chatting it up. They beckoned her over when they realized she her date was done.

“Hey Zara! How was your date? Tell us everything!” Hope demanded eagerly, tapping the bean bag next to her. 

“Yeah!” Lottie agreed  excitedly , “We’re comparing notes, and seeing who was better.”  Mindful of her tight skirt, Zara gingerly sunk down in the offered bean bag getting comfortable.

“Do you know who else went on a date this afternoon?” Zara was curious to see who the two new Islanders were interested in. 

Lottie nodded, “Henrik took me, you, and Priya. Then Lucas asked Priya, you, and Hope. Zara, it looks like you and Priya were on the top of both their lists today.”

Zara noticed that one  particular Islander was missing from that whole lineup, “No, Marisol?”

Hope winced in sympathy, “Poor girl. No one asked her to go on a date with them.” That surprised Zara. Marisol was attractive, and  it’s shocking that neither of them are interested in her. Zara felt  kind of bad for her. The sound of heels clacking alerted them that someone else was there, and they turned to see Priya fresh from her date with Henrik. 

“Hey girls!” Priya joined them, throwing herself down next to Lottie, “What did I miss?”

“Nothing,” Lottie assured, “We were just talking about how you and Zara are the hot picks of the day." Priya beamed, sitting up straighter in pride. Previously missing in action Marisol finally made an appearance and joined them their conversation. Unaware of her not being invited out, Priya probed Marisol on whereabouts leaving the  brunette to awkwardly reveal how she spent her day mostly alone. 

Pitying her, Lottie took control of the conversation once again, “So ladies, while it’s just all of us girls,  let's talk about the new boys. Who are we all feeling?”

“Well, I’m all about Henrik. He’s a bit of me for sure,” Priya gushed, biting her lip.  _ I knew it! I knew Priya could be his type.  _

Lottie nodded her head eagerly, “I’m not really into the whole wilderness man thing, but I have to admit I enjoyed the date a lot more than I thought I was.”

“What do you think about him, Zara?” 

“He’s definitely interesting, and he has such a great energy. But I  don’t think  we’d be anything more than friends.”

“Fair enough,” Lottie said simply, “What about Lucas?”

“He’s sweet,” Priya chimed in before Zara could answer, “but not my type though overall.”

“Lucas is  alright , I guess,” stated Hope, all nonchalant, “Our date was fine, but I got a little bored though.” Well, that statement both intrigued and confused Zara because  that’s not the  vibe she gathered looking at them both while she was with Henrik. Hope  seemed to be pretty into whatever they were talking about. 

“ That’s funny because from where I was sitting, it looked like you were having  a great time on your date.”

Eyes narrowed, Hope scowled, “Well, maybe I was just being polite since I didn’t want to hurt his feelings. I bet I’m not the only girl here who’s had to fake it  sometime or other,” Zara found that hard to believe, and didn’t quite grasp why Hope was lying. If she had  a good time , she had  a good time . There was nothing to be ashamed of. 

“I’m not trying to attack you or anything,” Zara said, hands angled at Hope, “All I’m trying to say is that’s not the  vibe I was picking up. Now,  maybe I read it wrong. If I did, my bad.  But, you  don’t have to lie if you did have fun. No one’s going to judge you.”

“Ooh, this is getting steamy,” Lottie cooed, leaning forward in her bean bag in interest, “Keep going!  I’m absolutely loving this.”

“I don’t know what your deal is Zara,” Hope snapped, and Zara’s hackles stood up, “There’s no lies being weaved by me, and I’m not ashamed of anything. If I had  a good time with Lucas, I would have said so.” Now, that confirmed for Zara that Hope was lying. There was no need for her to be so defensive if she  wasn’t . 

Zara scoffed, “Alright, Hope if you say so .  No need to rip my head off if  there’s nothing wrong. You’re just making yourself look guilty.”

“There’s no problem with enjoying a date, even if you’re coupled up with someone else.”

“I never said there was!”

“Alright,  let’s move past it,” Lottie interrupted before their argument turned into a bigger situation, “Zara you went on a date with Lucas, what did  you think about him.”

“I had fun,” Zara answered simply, not feeling like saying to much since she was still ticked off at Hope It was awkward in the beginning because I think he was nervous, but I had  a great time .”

“Amazing!” Priya squealed, wiggling her fingers at her playfully, “I knew you would.”

“I guess the real question is would you choose any of them over Rocco?” Lottie asked, and all the girls stared at her in interest. Zara shrugged, wanting this conversation to be over with.

“Maybe Lucas if he asked.”

“It looks like you got options then Zee,” Priya stated, smiling calmly at her friend. 

“I’m not saying I’m going to graft on him or anything. Just that I  will consider it if the  option arises .”

“You don’t have to explain yourself babe,” claimed the estate agent, but she smirked as if to say Zara would be explaining further to her in private before the day was over. The group chatted a little more until they went their separate ways. Once the two were alone, Priya pounced nagging  incessantly trying to get Zara to spill the details about her date. Zara held out for  maybe fifteen minutes before she broke down and told her the play by play of her outing with the  suave man.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Later that evening, Lottie’s phone binged with a text message announcing that a welcome party was being thrown in honor of the Henrik and Lucas. After that, the dressing room quickly descended into organized chaos. Coconut body mist and the smell of burnt hair hung heavy in the air. Clothes were strewn everywhere, and the vanity counters were cluttered with makeup. A sense of excitement buzzed throughout the room, perfectly capturing the feelings of every single one of the ladies in there. It had been a while since they properly had a party, especially with two attractive single men as the guests of honor, and all the girls wanted to look their best. 

“Is everyone excited for tonight?” Hope asked, eyes laser focused on blending her eye shadow together in the vanity mirror . 

“I am,” murmured Lottie  distractedly . Currently, she was locked in a challenging battle between choosing two  very similar black dresses. Noticing her dilemma, Zara pointed at the slightly sheer backless dress clutched in her left hand. Smiling her thanks, Lottie shimmied into the outfit pleased with Zara’s suggestion, “Drinks and hot blokes. Can’t really ask for anything else.”

“Are you dressing to impress your new man?” Priya quietly teased, glancing at her friend trying to find a pair of shoes to match her ensemble. Zara shot her an unimpressed glare before returning to her task at hand: finding shoes that would make everything pop. Her ensemble  wasn’t anything to extravagant, just a sheer black mesh top with a cute bralette underneath and a pair of high-rise black jeans that did her bum wonders. However, Zara wanted her shoes to be the statement piece. 

“He’s not my man,” she quipped, pointedly pulling out a pair of maroon lace up heels that caught her eye.  _ These are going to make everything come together, I just sense it.  _

“Yet!”

“New man?” Marisol interrupted overhearing their conversation. Her trademark coffee cup was in one hand, and a curling wand was in the other, “Who?”

“Lucas!” replied Priya  deviously , and Zara groaned.  _ Why is she such a menace to me? I regret telling her anything about what happened on the date. _

“No!” Embarrassed, Zara whacked her friend in the arm, hoping that she hit her hard enough to hurt. Curious about the sudden outburst, Lottie and Hope tuned themselves into the conversation. Both of their makeup was done and beat to the gods. 

“ So, you do fancy Lucas?” Lottie asked, intrigued at the new topic at hand. So far, in their time in the villa, Lottie  couldn’t recall seeing Zara express genuine interest in any of the boys, and it was refreshing spectacle to witness

“I just think he’s cute is all,” she mumbled, squatting down to but her shoes on, “It’s a little crush, that’s it.”

Priya booed loudly, expressing her complete disagreement, “Nonsense! Zara thinks  he’s her cup of tea! She fancies him.” 

“I never said that!” Her rebuttal  fell on deaf ears . All the girls, minus Hope who suspiciously seemed upset, were  hooting and hollering at her expense, causing Zara to groan in annoyance .  In an act of spiteful revenge, Zara swiped some of Priya’s favorite perfume to use  liberally on herself. Dodging her grabby hands, Zara ran around holding the bottle hostage cackling all the while. Under a pile of clothes, a phone chirped startling the girls, signaling that it was time to head down. 

“I didn’t get a chance to pick out what scent I wanted to wear,” whined Priya scrambling around to find a perfume bottle. 

“That's what you get for making fun of me,” Zara taunted, and Priya broke out the puppy dog eyes. Taking pity on her friend, Zara sprayed the bottle she held in her hands quickly on Priya’s neck, “Here, you can do the rest.” Bumping their hips together in thanks, Priya strategically spritzed behind her ears and the inside of her wrists. 

“Alright, you lot of  cantin ’ magpies, let’s go downstairs and show these new boys how to party!” Zara shouted inciting whooping cheers that followed them as they hurried down to the lawn .  The boys were already down there waiting for the girls to formally kick off the party. Looking around the lawn, Zara had to admit she was impressed by the decorations the production crew had put together. Bright neon strobe lights moved in time with the loud music blaring from the speakers, and tables with champagne bottles begging to be popped were scattered around. 

“Ooh, there’s a cocktail bar set up,” cooed Priya, “I’m going to make up some drinks. Zara, do you want to come with?” Noticing Rocco  attempting to catch her eye, Zara waved her friend on ahead. 

“I’ll catch up with you in a bit.” 

Smiling, Priya strutted over to the kitchen where some of the other islanders already had bottles cracked open. Striding in her heels to stand next to Rocco, Zara leaned against him as his arm wrapped around her waist . 

“You are serving up some looks in that outfit Zara. Hot, spice and all things nice!” Rocco said giving her his charming smile. 

“Aw, thanks babe,” The little group that was left consisted of her, Bobby, Gary, Noah, Rocco, Henrik, and Lucas. Everyone else migrated towards the kitchen in search of drinks.

“So, what do you  new guys do on the outside then?” questioned Rocco. Already knowing their professions from that morning’s escapades, Zara tuned out until the mention of highball bouldering  piqued her curiosity. 

“Highball Bouldering? What’s that?” Zara asked, her interest  piqued . “Sounds pretty dangerous.” 

“Rocco, you want to-” Henrik stopped, motioning towards the worldwide traveler to give the explanation. Pressed tightly against his side, Zara felt Rocco’s body tense. Peering up at him, Zara noticed the thinly veiled panic swimming in his green eyes. __

_ I wonder  _ _ what’s _ _ the matter with him. _

_ “ _ No, no,” Rocco spluttered, shaking his hands wildly., “You’re the new guy, you go ahead.” Henrik accepted the invitation and jumped right into an animated discussion of the hobby. Zara tried to focus her attention on Henrik, but her focus lasered in on the way her partner seemed to exhale quietly in pure relief at shifting the spotlight.  _ Something tells me he has no damn idea what highball bouldering is.  _ Rocco’s poorly concealed expression of shock proved Zara’s theory correct.

“It gives me such a buzz,” Henrik gushed, and once again he turned to Rocco for his input. 

“Um.  Yeah , totally. I love that thrill,” Rocco agreed, but that was further away from the truth. His unsuccessful attempt at enthusiasm flew right over Henrik’s, and the other islanders' heads. However, Lucas’ quiet  scoff of disbelief conveyed he saw right through it. His eyes turned to purposefully catch her own, and unsure of what to say Zara discreetly shrugged her free shoulder. She  wasn’t necessarily going to call him out on the white lie. No reason to stir up any trouble on  what’s supposed to be a fun night. 

“You alright Bobby?” voiced Rocco, a little creeped out by the  shifty glances the baker kept sending in both Henrik’s and his direction. 

“What’s got into him?” asked Lottie, fresh from the kitchen with a cocktail drink in hand. 

“Notice anything different about yourselves tonight?” Bobby questioned  intensely scrutinizing Henrik and Rocco, and Zara audibly groaned. She forgot about the prank that Bobby pulled off earlier that afternoon. Her friend practically bounced with excitement at revealing his grand prank. Not waiting for an actual response, Bobby supplied the answer, “I switched Rocco and Henrik’s underwear around. You’re wearing each other’s pants!” Everyone, bar Bobby, was unimpressed by the poor practical joke. 

“Bobbo, mate, don’t give up your day job in search of prank fame anytime soon,” said Gary causing Bobby to pout. Breaking away from Rocco’s hold, Zara patted Bobby sympathetically on the shoulder. 

“There, there,” soothed Zara, “It’s okay. You tried your best for the time you had.”

“It’s a pants prank! We didn’t fall for it,” Rocco pointed out in  disbelief, “Also, we definitely would’ve noticed if our pants were missing.” 

“Yeah,” Henrik readily agreed, “We just thought they switched our cupboards around. “

Bobby groaned loudly in dismay at the failure of his ‘great plan,’ “I told you it  wasn’t going to work! We should’ve gone with my idea of hiding their clothes somewhere in the villa that no one would think to look,” stated Zara to an audience of shocked faces. 

“You’re not helping Zee,” Bobby grouched, his plump lips pushing deeper into an admittedly  adorable pout. Pitying him, Zara pulled him into a big side hug that he cuddled into. 

“Zara, you were a part of the prank?” Rocco asked, his voice  possessed a  tinge of betrayal, “I spent the whole afternoon trying to find my flip flops after you said they were downstairs.”

Caught red-handed, Zara smiled sheepishly, “Whoops,” Rocco was not  impressed by her apology, but she  wasn’t to upset by that.  After all, the whole thing was just a bit of harmless fun .  Turning her attention back to a sulking Bobby, Zara nodded her head towards the kitchen, “Come on.  Let’s go take a couple shots to cheer you up.”

Perking up at the mention of alcohol, the pair moseyed to the kitchen eager to down a few drinks. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Lucas watched Zara go, his dark eyes transfixed on the way her hips swayed with every step she took. The black jeans she wore did nothing but  accentuate her every curve, and he  couldn’t keep his eyes off them. Hell, he  hadn’t been able to really look at anything but Zara once she graced the party with her presence. Her outfit was simple yet a perfect blend of  tasteful and chic, which he could appreciate. Someone who had an ability to know how to dress and pull together an outfit  immediately caught his attention .  Zara had it no question. However, her style  wasn’t the only thing that caught his interest. She was stunning. Lucas noticed that watching the show outside the villa. After meeting her in person, it was clear that the tiny screen on his phone did not do her any true justice. 

“Is there anything going on between Bobby and Zara? They look pretty close,” he asked, shifting his attention to the resident hippie man. Running his fingers through his curls, Rocco chuckled as if the question itself was insane. 

“Nah, mate,” Gary answered around a booming laugh, “Nothing’s going on there between those two. They coupled up in the beginning, but that quickly fizzled before it took off the ground runnin’.” 

“Besides,” Rocco added, smile oozing nothing but cockiness, “Zara and I are doing  alright in our couple. She’s not looking anywhere else.” Lucas sipped at his drink to hide his  snort of disbelief. The poor delusional sod thought they were perfect for each other when from his observation that was not the case at all. They were night and day, and it was painfully obvious. Not that he was complaining. It was only going to help his chances of grafting on the interesting woman .  Almost absentmindedly , his eyes found her form in the kitchen; head thrown back in carefree laughter at something Bobby  must’ve said. The corner of his mouth up twitched at the scene. 

“Cocktails anyone?” Priya arrived out of thin air, somehow carrying a few glasses of suspiciously bright red drinks. Attention captured; Lottie motioned for a glass without hesitation. 

“You made cocktails without me? I’m literally a professional,” Rocco whined, although that didn’t stop him from grabbing one before Henrik claimed the last one. 

“How did you end up doing that anyway mate?” Henrik asked, and Lucas had to admit he was curious about how the younger man ended up living the free-spirited life he did, “It’s not exactly the first thing I think of when trying to figure out what to do with my life. “

“But teaching rock climbing is?” Priya teased his newfound friend. The beautiful woman made a valid point. Shrugging his shoulders casually, Henrik brushed off the remark. 

“They never told us that making cocktails were  an option to be fair. I wouldn’t have spent all that time getting a climbing instructors license if they did.” 

“Did you ever get that career advice person come round and tell you what you should do when you left school?” Lucas wondered aloud, “They suggested I go into something business related, but I never saw myself sitting behind a desk for the rest of my life.” 

“Yeah,” responded Priya brightly, “Try to guess what they told me.” 

“Model, right?” Lucas flirted because  why the hell not? Priya was a beauty, and if he wanted to survive in the villa, at least for the moment, he needed to do some grafting. However, the woman rolled her eyes unimpressed at the tactic. 

“You’re such a charmer.”

Deeply curious to see what Rocco’s answer would be, Lucas motioned with his glass for Rocco to share his answer, “Go on then mate. What did they tell you?”

At the insistence, Lucas noticed the change in Rocco’s attitude. His hands started fidgeting, and overall, he appeared uncomfortable like he didn’t want to share, "I didn’t end up doing it, so it doesn’t really matter. I  don’t think the whole finish school and go off to work trip was for me, to be honest. I tried it, but can you see me behind a desk somewhere.” There was no arguing against that really. Rocco  didn’t strike Lucas as a person who thrived on a conventional job. 

“Anyway, you don’t get a tan like this sitting in an office lad,” Lucas rolled his eyes so hard;  he’s surprised they  didn’t get stuck. Suddenly, loud music began to  blare through the speakers, signaling that the party was beginning. Islanders began to disperse all over the villa to mingle and have fun. 

Unsure of who else to hang with, Lucas wandered over to Henrik.  For the most part, the lads were welcoming albeit a little weary of both him and Henrik. They were potential threats to their couples, which Lucas understood. However, it meant that the only person he was  relatively close to in here was Henrik, not that he minded. The Swedish man was a tad naïve, yet he exuded a warmth that made Lucas’ transition into the villa less anxiety filled. Moving a lot as a kid prevented him from sticking in one place long enough to make friends easily. Whether it was the fact they came in together at the same together, or that Henrik  seemed to be a solid  lad a fast friendship was blooming between. 

Smiling, Lucas extended his glass out to the  blonde , “Cheers mate.”

“Cheers,” Henrik replied, with a  clink of their glass.  _ Yeah _ _ , a solid  _ _ lad _ _.  _

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Once Bobby got a bit of alcohol in his system, he was right as rain and  in the process of brainstorming potential new pranks to  possibly rope Zara into. Not that she was going to help him with pulling off anymore. She  didn’t want someone to feel like they needed to seek revenge against her for a prank. Currently, Zara found herself in the outdoor kitchen trying to talk Gary into trying Ibrahim’s spicy new signature drink.

“You’re a brave man taking on the Violet Man,” Lottie complimented,  _ no flirted _ , subtly batting her eyelashes. It sounded to Zara as if Lottie  was flirting with Gary, and she peeped at Bobby to gauge if he noticed. Her dear oblivious Scotsman was not picking up the  vibes that were being thrown down. 

“I’m sure I can handle a little heat,” Gary smirked, taking the offered glass. Over confidently, he took a sip before descending into a spluttering cursing mess, “Ouch! Oh, damn! That’s hot.”

‘Who knew Gary couldn’t handle a little spice?’ Zara thought downing a few more gulps . 

“I didn’t think it was that bad,” Lottie declared, eyes worried. Gary’s face was quickly turning red amidst his coughing fit. 

“Are you alright, Gary?” Zara asked concerned. The drink did have a bit of a kick to it, but Zara agreed with Lottie; the Violet Man  wasn’t terrible. 

“Where did I leave my water bottle?” he heaved, searching frantically for something to drink. Coming up empty handed, he wandered away, coughing all the while, in hopes of  locating his missing bottle.  _ Poor man  _ _ can’t _ _ handle his spice. What a terrible life to lead. _

“Poor lad,” Bobby said solemnly before smirking, “Alright Ibrahim. Let me at that Violent Man!”

“It’s Violet Man,” Priya fussed, which Bobby just waved away  unconcerned . 

“Yeah, yeah, Violent Man. Violet Man, that’s what I said,” Bobby said, and Zara knew it was to  rile Priya up some. _ The little shite.  _ While the two bickered with each other about getting the name of the drink right to what Cardi B song was the best, Lottie leaned against the counter close to Zara. 

"Zara, can I talk to you about something?” she asked quietly,  anxiously twirling the straw in her drink. 

“Sure, what’s up?” Zara replied facing the goth to give her all her attention. She could tell  by the way the makeup artist fidgeted that something was deeply bothering her, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. It’s just the new guys and the party  vibe have got me thinking about my options, and I want your opinion on something,” At Zara’s motion to continue, she  paused to take a breath, “Do you think  me and Gary would be a cute couple?” 

“I knew there was maybe something going on there. You guys have this weird tension between you where  I’m not sure if  you’re going to bite each other’s heads off or snog like crazy. Things aren't working with Bobby, huh?” 

Lottie sighed glancing at the now laughing Scotsman, “He’s amazing, but there’s no romantic spark or anything. If anything, we’ll just be close friends during our time here.” 

Zara nodded knowingly, digesting the information that was just thrown at her, “Well, if you want my honest opinion, I think you should pursue it.”

“You really think I should?” 

“Yeah, why not?  It’s obvious you like him, and he  basically said that him and Marisol  aren’t seeing eye to eye . Take your shot.” 

Lottie scrunched her face up, “I’m just a bit worried you know. Because of Hannah. Girl code is important to me, you know Zara.” 

“Not to be a dick, but I think Hannah would understand if you got together with Gary,” Zara declared steadily, “ It’s not like they were together long, and they were not compatible at all. Therefore, like I said, you should go for it.” Losing herself in her thoughts, Lottie went silent for a bit before shaking her head. Her eyes were bright with determination, and she once again seemed her confident self. 

“Ibrahim, can I get one of these Violet Man’s to go please, and also a glass of milk?”

“Milk?” Ibrahim repeated in confusion. Lottie nodded her head yes.

“It’s for Gary. Milk is good for settling down spices,” Lottie explained.  _ So, the grafting has begun huh.  _ Grabbing both glasses, she takes a breath and a sip of Violet Man to steady herself . 

“It really isn’t that hot,” and with that Lottie strutted towards the Villa, trying to search for Gary. 

“What was that all about?” questioned Priya, eyes following the fading black clad figure. 

Zara just shrugged, “Lottie fancies Gary, and she’s about to do some grafting.” 

“Interesting,” Priya stated in a tone that suggested the word was loaded with a bunch of other meanings. Ignoring Zara’s pointed glare, Priya simply sipped her freshly made Violet Man. Huffing, Zara decided to let the subject go. Although, she had an idea of what Priya meant. She  hung out with the trio for a bit longer before deciding to float over to the other group hanging out by the large table . 

On her way over, she noticed Rocco and Marisol hanging out by the pool. Their bodies were leaning against one another, and their heads were so close that it ticked her off some. Yes,  maybe her and Rocco were a weird pairing, but for the moment they were in a couple together. If he wanted to crack on with other people, he needed to tell Zara to her face first. Taking a detour, she headed in that direction to see what was up. 

“You two look cozy,” Zara said, voice syrupy sweet, startling the two away from each other. 

“Hey!” 

“Zara! It’s you,” Marisol  muttered , glancing at anything but her. She  didn't seem happy at all about being interrupted.  _ Well _ ,  t _ hat’s _ _ interesting.  _

“What are you guys up to?” Zara’s eyes darted between the two trying to gauge what she walked in on. Something about this whole situation felt off. 

“Oh nothing. I was just saying to Marisol that it’s cool to be having a proper party,” he said, smile fake and all. That did nothing to quell Zara’s suspicions. 

Marisol chuckled nervously, still avoiding Zara’s gaze, “Yeah, I love parties.” 

“Mmhmm,” Zara hummed, arms crossed in front of her, “Are you two  alright ? Things seem a bit... _ off.” _

“Yeah,” Rocco answered a tad too quickly for Zara’s taste, “Everything’s fine, babe.” 

Marisol nodded her head hurriedly in agreement, “It’s just all a bit busy tonight. I thought it would be nice to stand back from the crowd a little. Rocco felt the same, so, we decided a break at the pool would  a great way to take a breath.”

“You know that’s the best thing about big parties. There’s more of a chance to get cozy with people and take a step back.”

The law student smiled brightly, as if what Rocco said was the most philosophically deep thing ever uttered, “You know I never thought of it like that!” Silence settled among the trio, as Zara pondered the entire conversation for a moment. Nothing they said was outrageous or flirtatious, although they did seem comfortable with each other.  _ Very comfortable _ _. _ Maybe it was nothing more than being friendly, so Zara would let it go. For now. No need to cause a scene over just a feeling.

“Well, I’ll leave you two alone,” she announced, smile to wide to be authentic. Leaning down, she brushed a kiss against Rocco’s cheek, eyes locked on Marisol all the while. The law student turned away, a frown down turning her red painted lips, “I’m going to mingle with the others, babe. Catch you later?’

“Uh-huh.”

Blowing a kiss, Zara sashayed away and headed over to the far side of the Villa. Loud laughter sprung up around the group, and Zara sneaked into the circle curious at the topic of conversation at hand. 

“You’re filthy Gary!” Noah exclaimed; eyes wide in mild disgust.  _ Now  _ _ I’m _ __ _ definitely curious _ _ about what  _ _ they’re _ _ talking about. _

“In all fairness, I was thinking the same exact thing,” Hope added plainly, “I mean how can you not?”

Gary’s brows were  furrowed in confusion, “You said something white and sticky, Noah.” And okay, Zara’s mind most definitely jumped to envision something very X-rated. 

“Alright, what’s going on?” she interrupted, hoping that someone could shed light on how they got on the topic of white, sticky, and possible bodily fluids, “Are you guys talking about what I think you’re talking about?”

Noah laughed, shaking his head frantically, “No! We’re discussing Gary’s glass of milk, but he had to  go and make it all filthy.” At the mention of milk, Zara saw the glass of half drunken liquid clutched tightly in Gary’s hand.  _ Looks like Lottie found him.  _ _ I’m _ _ guessing she made her move on  _ _ him. "Why _ are you even drinking milk at a party anyway?”

“Don’t ask,” Gary responded shortly, shuffling around in his seat. Rolling his eyes, Noah turned back to Zara. 

“I’m trying to play an  _ innocent _ ,” he stressed, shooting a glare at Gary, “game of guess the word, but someone’s intent on making it gross.” 

Throwing his hands up in defense Gary crowed, “I just didn’t think you had it in you, mate.” The two bickered some more but scanning the area Zara noticed that Lucas and Henrik stood on the outskirts of the group  seemingly left out. That  didn’t sit right with Zara since this was their welcoming party in the first place. They should be having fun, or at the very least included in the conversation. Placing her glass down on the table, Zara strolled over to the new boys who were talking quietly among themselves.

“Hi,” she greeted softly, catching their attention. Henrik replied with an enthusiastic wave, as Lucas smiled, “Why are you guys hanging back here?” 

Both boys shared a glance, communicating silently until Lucas answered, “We didn’t want to impose and barge in on anyone’s conversation.” 

“Yeah, we are the new guys after all.”

“But it’s your party,” she stressed slowly, to prove their comments and concerns were asinine, “You should be celebrating and having fun!” They still looked unsure, so she continued on with her plan, “Look, I get that it can be tough coming in here.  I’m not necessarily an extrovert, and this whole experience has been an adjustment for me. However, what I’ve learned in the last couple days is that if you want to survive you need to put yourself out there.”

“Besides, after this morning I like to think that we’re all friends, and I’m not  gonna let my friends feel left out,” Grabbing their free hands within her own, Zara tugged them gently towards the table. She  wasn’t going to let them be not included, considering they  seemed to be very nice lads, “Look who I found!” At their approach, words of welcome were shared, and space was made at the table to accommodate the newcomers. A warn  calloused hand squeezed her own, taking Zara by surprise. Peering up at the man on her right, Zara smiled as dark gratitude filled eyes shined down on her. Returning the gesture, she settled back into her momentarily abandoned spot. 

“You two can help us out,” Hope  stated , perking up some as she  slyly sneaked a ‘blink and you’d miss it’ glance at Lucas. 

‘ What the hell is going on there?’  Zara thought frowning , ‘Is she interested in him?’ 

Unaware that she had been caught, Hope carried on, “We’re trying to read each other’s minds.” Settling into the open spots, the new boys were intrigued by the little game being played. 

“Got any clues so far, or are we just guessing your entire family backstory?” Lucas asked taking a pull from his beer bottle. 

Garry scoffed, oblivious to the sarcasm in the tail end of the question, “Obviously not.”

“It’s simple. You’ve got to guess what word he’s thinking of based off the clues he gives,” Hope supplied pointing at Noah. 

“Noah is thinking of something wet, sticky, and white,” Gary  stated barely suppressing his laughter. The corner of Zara’s mouth twitched as her mind again pictured what she thought the answer was earlier.  _ When you say it like that, how could that not be your first thought?  _

“Oh, my word,” Lucas spluttered; a tad bit stunned at the dirty imagery.  _ Exactly, he gets it.  _ His embarrassed face was comical.

Noah cleared his throat offering an interruption. He  didn’t want this to get derailed into another risqué word game, “The last clue is that you can have it on a sandwich.”

“Remind me to never have a sandwich with you Noah,” Gary quipped, smirking devilishly. 

“I know what everyone is probably thinking,” Henrik announced, to a  smattering of laughter, “But is it mayo?” 

“You got it!” Noah cheered ecstatic that somebody finally guessed correctly. Lips down turned in a frown, Gary was disgusted. 

“Who has a sandwich with just mayo on it?” he complained. Such a suggestion elicited a barely restrained gag out of Zara. Acutely aware that she was in the minority, one of Zara’s greatest dislikes in life was the thick and  pasty condiment. 

“Free-range egg, sourdough, homemade mayo. Who doesn’t like it?” Lucas shrugged. Pulling a face, Zara raised her hand. 

“Me,” Everyone, but Gary who was smug at being agreed with, stared at her in disbelief, “Don’t look at me like that. It’s literally disgusting,” she defended, not liking the silent judgment she received. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Lucas slowly shaking his head. 

“I don’t think we can be friends,” he  stated in faux seriousness, mouth twitching to hold back his smile. Sticking her tongue out, Zara tossed her curls over shoulder.

“Well, I don’t want to be mates with someone who passionately loves mayo,” she sniffed  haughtily . Snickering, he  slyly winked at her, before turning back to the game. Another round passed until the game ended when Hope and Noah rushed to the dance floor, and Gary ran off in search of more milk to  glug down. Pushing herself away from the table, Zara decided to go grab Priya and Bobby so they could grab more drinks and dance the rest of the night away. Opening her mouth to bid the boys farewell, Lucas stopped her by asking Henrik to give them time together alone.

“If that’s alright with you?” he asked timidly, not sure if his request would be turned down. Biting her lip, she glanced towards toward the kitchen.  _ It  _ _ wouldn’t _ _ hurt to put off finding them a bit longer.  _

“Alright,” They headed towards the roof terrace for privacy. Zara had to admit, she felt a tad nervous since they  haven’t gotten a chance to be alone since the date earlier. Not that she was going to make a move or anything.

Up on the terrace, Zara plopped down on the cushioned bench, and patted the spot next to her to show Lucas should do the same. Settling in, Lucas draped his arm against the  ledge , a picture of pure sophistication. Sitting so close together, Zara smelled the hints of infused smoky cedarwood clinging to his skin. It was intoxicating, and Zara wanted to press her nose against his neck and inhale deeply.  _ One of my greatest weaknesses in life, a man who smells divine.  _ _ It’s _ _ bad enough he smelled amazing earlier. Damn you producers.  _

Zara cleared her throat,  in order to clear away those thoughts, “So, what did you bring me up here for?”

“Sorry to get you away from the party, but I wanted to say thank you again for making me feel so welcome.  It’s hard being the new guy when  everyone’s already a tight group, and I  don’t want to step on anyone’s toes. But it means a lot, so thank you which I realize  now  I’ve said to many times and it sounds weird,” he winced sharply, “What am I like?” 

Zara tried not to giggle, but it was hard. For the second time today he was adorably  flustered , she decided to put him out of his misery, “You’re welcome. Like I said, I know how hard this whole thing is, trying to make friends, but also play the game as well.”

“That’s right. You said you  weren’t an extrovert earlier which I find a little hard to believe. You’re so lively.”

“I’m more outgoing when I start feeling comfortable in a situation, after I get to know people, or once there’s alcohol in me,” she winked  cheekily making Lucas laugh, “But I sometimes have  a hard time putting myself out there if I don’t really know anyone.  I’ve gotten  way better over the years but coming on Love Island was a huge test. The editing probably makes me seem like a complete extrovert instead of the ambivert I am.”

“The show doesn’t do an entirely  good job of capturing everything fully. I mean watching it I could tell you were gorgeous, but that small screen doesn’t do you justice.”

Pushing his arm playfully, Zara snorted, “Stop, you charming git.”

“I’m just calling it like I see it,” he said, hands thrown up in surrender, “Really though, I appreciate what you’ve been doing. It’s so weird coming in when everyone’s all coupled up.” Glancing down at the couples dancing around to the loud music below, Zara understood his concern. Some couples did seem to be strong already, and others not so much. 

“Zara,” Rocco called out, dancing around aimlessly in search for her, “Where are you babe?”

Lucas sighed, “Right on cue,” he  muttered under his breath. A streak of annoyance shot through her. I __ _ shouldn’t _ _ be annoyed,  _ _ I’m _ _ with Rocco.  _ _ We need to spend time together. _ Yet, Zara wanted to spend more time up on the roof terrace getting to know Lucas, “I’ll go and find the other newbie and make sure he’s not standing in a corner staring into his drink.”

Standing up from the bench, they headed back downstairs into the fray. Before they parted ways, Zara grabbed Lucas’ arm and gave it a squeeze, “Something tells me you’ll do just fine here.” 

“Really?” Zara nodded her head,” Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“No problem.” The  two of them headed back downstairs to rejoin the others. 

“Zara, get your arse over here, and dance with me!” Priya shouted, arms waving in the air as her hips moved in time to the music. Rolling her eyes, Zara shimmied through the writhing bodies trying to dance, and grabbed onto her friend’s hands. Priya spun her around a few times making Zara laugh dizzily, “Babe, I teased you earlier, but you look absolutely wonderful tonight.”

“ Thanks girl !. As always you are stunning goddess who puts us mere mortals to shame,” Zara replied, moving her hips side to side. Hands up above her, she twisted and turned to every beat focusing on losing herself in the music.

“Excuse me ladies,” a smooth voice cut in, startling them both, “Mind if I have a quick dance with Zara, Priya?” 

Before Zara could do anything, Priya smirked and said  brazenly , “Don’t ask me. Ask Rocco!” Hearing his name, Rocco magically appeared out of the crowd. 

“Ask me what?” he asked, glancing around confused. 

“Never mind,” Lucas answered quickly, backing away from the group, “Gary,  let's see those dance moves.” Shrugging, Rocco joined the girls spending the next few songs dancing with them. Once Priya left to snatch Ibrahim for a dance, Zara found herself wrapped up in Rocco’s arms swaying in time to the music, and surprisingly he was a decent dancer. Zara spent the rest of the night jumping from group to group freely moving to the beat. As the music wound down signaling the party’s conclusion, Zara felt  kind of sad that the night was over since there was no telling the next time a party would be thrown. Feet aching Zara tugged off her heels, loudly sighing in relief at being free of those stylish torture weapons. Now comfortable, Zara began the trek of heading inside. However, Rocco stopped her in her treks. 

“I wanted to pull you aside for some alone time since we haven’t really had a chance to chat about your date earlier,” he said noticing her unenthusiastic face. All Zara desired to do was wipe off her makeup, twist up her hair, and change into some comfortable clothes. However, Rocco was right. They did need to talk. Putting all that to the back burner, she plastered a smile on her face.

“Okay,” Trying to find a quiet place away from the lingering islanders, they settled down at the fire pit. The flames offered a bit of warmth which Zara was grateful for since the temperature began to drop. An orange glow shined cross Rocco’s rugged features and Zara understood how the world traveler could be a heart breaker. In that moment he was certainly attractive.

Grasping Zara’s hand within one of his own, Rocco sighed, “I know I can be a little over the top and stuff sometimes, but I need to know how were your dates with the new guys? Do I need to be  worried ?”

“They were fun. It was really nice to get out of the Villa, and drink wine with good company,” Zara said, shrugging her shoulders casually. 

“How do you feel about them? I overheard Marisol saying to Gary that one of the girls said you’d quite like to get with Lucas. If you feel that way,  that’s okay. I’d rather you just tell me,” Zara scoffed under her breath. Of course, Marisol would tell Gary. Everyone in the Villa  gossiped like a couple of nans hanging around the bingo hall. 

“Henrik’s a nice  lad , and I can see us being just mates. So,  there’s no worries there.  But I’m not going to lie; Lucas is  definitely a bit of me, and if he asked me, I wouldn’t exactly say no to coupling up with him,” Rocco frowned,  and Zara’s hand moved to squeeze his knee, “Rocco, I don’t know if there’s anything substantial to our coupling. I mean we’re just so different.”

“Babe, I don’t think we’re that different. I feel like our souls were meant to meet on this great adventure called life,” He argued passionately, covering her hand on his knee with his own, “Besides,  you’re a passionate, beautiful woman who I know I would never have a dull moment with. Zara, I like being together with you.” 

“Rocco--” 

“Just give us a little bit more time before you make any decisions,” he pleaded, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Unsure about the request, Zara bit her lip and avoided his gaze, “ _ Please _ .”

She sighed, smiling softly, “Alright, I’ll give us some more time, but don’t make me regret it.” 

Rocco cheered and gently tugged her into an enthusiastic kiss. Laughing against his lips, Zara scooted closer, so she was  practically in his lap. Her hands made themselves at home in surprisingly soft curls, as his hands traveled across the curves of her thighs. Exhaling, Zara’s lips parted allowing his tongue to tangle with her own. Zara had to admit kissing Rocco  wasn’t bad. In fact, it was quite enjoyable, but the only problem was the lack of a spark. However, she promised to  give them a try , which she tried to convey through their kiss. Soon air became a necessity, and they broke a part. Trying to catch her breath, Zara chuckled softly at the hazy look in his eyes. Pecking his lips one more time, Zara slid all the way into Rocco’s lap. 

“One more thing, since we’re asking each other questions,” Rocco nodded, cuddling her close to him, the smoky scent of firewood filling her nostrils, “Is there anything going on between you and Marisol? You guys were super close tonight.”

The rough pad of his thumb traced her lips, as green eyes stared deeply into brown, “Nothing’s going on between us.  You’re the only girl I have eyes for. How could I possibly be tempted by anyone else when you’re by my side?”

“If there was though, you would tell me, right? I wouldn’t be mad.”

“I would, but there’s no need to worry about any of that,” he soothed, rubbing small circles into the small of her back. A small voice in her head suggested otherwise, but trying to quell that Zara leaned back in brushing her lips with his before plunging back in. As Love Island constantly taught her these last few days, sometimes you got to roll with the punches. Losing herself in Rocco’s slow kisses, that’s just what Zara planned  on doing . She just hoped that it  wouldn’t bite her in the arse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Day 6: Bombs Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenges day leads to surprise revelations, and Zara's smack in the middle of drama central

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's been so long. I'm in the process of applying to grad school for my master's so that's been consuming my life, plus juggling a crazy work life. This chapter has been sitting on my one drive for months while it was slowly being written. Nonetheless, please enjoy!
> 
> Also, I do not own Love Island The Game or the characters in this except for Zara.

Truly, Zara detested having a daily schedule that required her to wake up at five in the morning. No matter how much she wanted to sleep in her body would arise at ungodly hours ready to conquer the day and being on Love Island was no different. Most mornings Zara awoke well before the other Islanders even thought of stirring which certainty held some advantages. No line for the shower, no rush to get ready, she could whip up breakfast without any disturbances, and ultimately it afforded Zara a moment of peace away from the craziness.

The morning after the party, Zara woke to both a furiously grumbling belly and a bladder begging to be relieved. After lying in bed until her stomach was practically yelling at her, Zara slipped on some slippers and headed to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Next on her agenda, securing a cup of coffee to overcome her zombiedom. Situated in the outside kitchen, she proceeded to brew a pot before turning on the range. Hyper focused on whisking the almond milk heating on the cooking to a froth Zara didn’t hear the footsteps approaching the kitchen.

“Good morning!” a raspy voice called out, startling Zara out of her trance. Cursing, she wiped at the droplets of milk that spilled out of the saucepan. Hand splayed across her chest; Zara turned around determined to identify her assailant, and she was pleasantly surprised at who she found. Still dressed in his pajamas with adorably messy bed hair, Lucas stood bleary eyed and apologetic, “I’m sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Sure, you didn’t,” Zara teased, once her heart rate calmed down. Focus back on perfecting the foam, she turned off the cooker, and quickly combined her ingredients for her low budget latte. Blowing on the warm liquid a few times, she took a tentative sip before nodding her head in approval. Her vanilla latte would never blow Starbucks out the water, but it would do in a pinch, “Okay, now that I’m a functioning human being, and I’ve recovered from my near heart attack experience... good morning!”

“Don’t worry,” Lucas said, leaning against the counter. A hand covered his mouth as he tried to stifle a yawn, “I'm a literal zombie before I have a  cuppa .”

“All the coffee stuff is in the cabinet over there,” Using her mug, Zara gestured towards one of the cabinets closest to her. Pushing himself away from the counter, Lucas wet about securing his own cup, “Usually I’m the only person who’s up before anyone else, so you shocked me when you popped up out of nowhere.”

“My mornings usually start pretty early in the outside world, but I’m not quite sure my body knows it’s supposed to be in vacation mode,” he joked, pouring some fresh coffee from the pot, “Seems like you might be in the same predicament.”

“That, and my stomach felt like it was trying to eat me from the inside out,” Caffeine now coursing through her system, Zara switched gears, interest now on feeding her needy stomach. She was craving something heavy yet a tinge sweet. American style pancakes checked both of those boxes, “I figured I would treat myself to a quiet breakfast.”

“Oh, once I finish fixing my  cup  I can leave if you want? I don’t want to be in your way,” Lucas offered, but Zara stopped him in his tracks. 

“No! Stay! You don’t have to do that. Besides, this is your kitchen just as much as it is mine.”

Relieved, he finished preparing his coffee the way he liked it, black with only the tiniest bit of milk. Steaming mug now in  hand, Lucas curiously watched Zara bounce around gathering various kitchen utensils and ingredients, “What are you planning on making?” 

“American style pancakes with a side of sausages,” she answered, measuring out two cups of flour. Dumping them in a large bowl, she then went about measuring the other dry ingredients.

“Sounds delicious,” Head tilted over her shoulder, Zara caught Lucas peering intently at the bowl in her hands. She smirked, noticing the poorly concealed interest on his face. 

“Somehow, I always wind up making too much batter, and most of the time much of it goes to waste,” Zara said, pouring buttermilk into the dry mixture, “If you help me out with breakfast, I’ll split it with you. Deal?” 

“Deal," Putting down his coffee, Lucas sprang into action, doing quick work of getting the meat fired up in a pan. The pair worked quietly together, occasionally brushing arms with the lightest of touches as they moved around one another. In no time, breakfast was served, and they settled down at the island. Eager to  eat, they tucked into their meals.

“This is so good,” Lucas moaned, dipping another forkful of pancakes in some syrup, “There’s a hint of something in them that adds more flavor. Is it vanilla?”

“Good eye, or uh, tastebuds,” Zara chuckled, dousing her plate in an unhealthy amount of syrup, “Every Saturday for breakfast, my dad would make us these. They were one of the first things he learned to cook as a kid. His mom believed in adding a dash or so of vanilla to give it an extra kick of flavor, and he stood by that concept.”

“Is your family originally from the states?”

“My dad’s side is. He used to live there until he was in his late twenties when he got offered a job over here. Then he met my mom at the hospital she was doing her residency after a lad’s night out that turned disastrous. He was smitten at first sight. They ended up getting married and the rest is history.”

“Have you ever visited?”

Zara nodded, gulping down more of her latte, “When we were kids, my little sister and I would spend a few weeks every summer visiting my grandparents in New Jersey. They would take us down to the shore and take us on little road trips all over the state. I used to look forward to  it every year. Unfortunately, since I’m older now, it’s a bit harder to see them, what with work and all, but I try to call as much as I can. My grandparents who live over here though, I visit them all the time. What about you?”

“My mom’s parents died when I was really young, so I don’t remember them much. But my other set of grandparents live over in South Korea. No matter where we were living in the world, either we would travel there for a mini vacation, or they would come to us. But I always preferred going to stay with them instead.”

“You’re close to them, then?”

“Yeah,” Lucas confirmed, a fond smile telling Zara all she needed to know, “Although, I’m much closer to my halmeoni, uh my grandmother, that is. Being her only grandchild, she would spoil me rotten despite my parents constantly telling her not to.” 

“I don’t know what it is, but my grandparents spoiled me rotten to, and they let me get away with a  _ lot  _ of stuff. Not that I was a troublemaker or anything,” she quicky denied, but Lucas was having none of it. 

“That’s what all the troublemakers like to say,” Lucas quipped, peering over the rim of his coffee at the curly haired woman. Pointing her fork at him, Zara narrowed her eyes. 

“I offer you half of my  breakfast and this is how you repay me? Through witty comments attacking my character,” Zara grabbed Lucas’ plate, and slid it towards her, “See if I let you have another breakfast I make in the future.”

Lucas pouted, throwing puppy dog eyes her way, “Alright, I’m sorry, and I’m not just saying this to get more of your cooking,” Zara shot him a deadpan look of disbelief, “Now, can I please have my plate back?”

Letting him sweat a few seconds more Zara pushed the plate back in his direction, “I will accept your terrible apology.” Lucas just smiled, happily tucking back into his meal. Rolling her eyes, Zara returned her attention to own plate. A comfortable silence settled between them, broken occasionally by the clinking of silverware. Once they finished, Zara moved to clear up their dishes, but Lucas stopped her. 

“Breakfast was your idea, so the least I could do is take care of the cleaning up. Go focus on getting ready to face the day,” Smiling her thanks, Zara decided to fire up the coffee machine for one last cup of java. The second cup would help perk her up out of any remaining remnants of hangover. Just like before, she was in the process of frothing her milk when Lucas startled her, “Are you trying to  make a latte?”

Zara hummed, “It’s nothing like the literal art baristas craft, but vanilla lattes are my go-to coffee order. When I didn’t feel like spending money sometimes, I tried to recreate them at home. Again, they’re not the best, but they’ll do. Since there’s no espresso machine here, I’m relying on my pence-pinching ways.”

“Your latte looks impeccable,” Zara squinted suspiciously at him. Was that sarcasm? The cheeky smirk tipped her off. This handsome sarcastic shite. 

“Hey! Don’t knock my skills,” she defended, dipping her free hand in the sink to flick soap suds at him, “Also, you can’t even talk, Mr. 'I drink black coffee adding the tiniest dash of sugar and milk.' Drinking mostly straight black coffee means you’re a literal demon.” 

“No, it doesn’t'!”

“Yes, it does,” retorted Zara plainly, “I don’t make the rules, that’s just how it is.” Avoiding the bubbles of soap being thrown her way, Zara slinked out of the kitchen. Out of the target zone, she threw a thank you over her shoulder before heading up across the lawn back to the bedroom.

∞∞∞

Showered and ready to start the day, Zara exited the dressing room surprised to see the girls up and at them chatting away on their beds. 

“Zara!” Lottie called out, waving painted talons in her direction, “Come join us!” 

Plopping down on Priya’s bed, Zara laid sideways letting her head rest on her friend's thigh. Snorting, Priya poked Zara in the cheek before shifting her body some to accommodate the new weight.

“What are you ladies gossiping about?” asked Zara, wanting to be included in the co nversation .

“We’re talking about the new boys,” Marisol supplied, half focused on unbraiding her hair, “Who we think is cute, and if we would couple up with them.” Now, that piqued Zara’s interest. She was curious about who found the new Islanders attractive. 

“Hmm, Henrik has got a good vibe to him. He’s not really my type, but I know he’ll be a good addition to the villa. Lottie, I think you might be good with him,” Zara  suggested.

The blonde perked up some, “I don’t know if we’re all the way compatible, but I did have fun talking to him on the wine date yesterday. Bobby and I are going nowhere, and Lucas isn’t really my cup of tea. Maybe I’ll feel out the situation.”

“Speaking of our new resident posh boy,” Marisol piped up, “is anyone feeling him?”

“I know someone who is,” Priya declared slyly, and Zara didn’t even have to glance  up to know the shit eating grin marking the busty beauty’s face, “Zara would you like to share your feelings with the class?”

Spiteful, she pinched Priya’s leg, “Like I said last night, I just think he’s cute is all.”

That was blood in the water for the rest of the girls, who leaned in eager to question Zara even more, “Are you going to couple up with him?” 

“I’m not really sure yet. Right now, I’m going to ride out the Rocco situation and see how that goes.”

Cupping her hands over Noah’s ears, who Zara just realized was still comatose despite the loud gossip session, Hope whispered, "Then, you wouldn’t mind someone else testing the waters then?”

“Wait, I thought you were happy with Noah? Is something happening there?” Priya questioned leaning in some.

“Believe me, I am happy with Noah, but he understands it’s still early days. Besides, I’m just looking, nothing more. There’s no harm in that.” 

_ Aha _ , Hope’s odd behavior yesterday finally made much more sense. Zara suspected the headstrong woman had a crush on the physiotherapist, but she didn’t think Hope would possibly act on it. Weirdly, Hope’s words left a sour taste in Zara’s mouth, which was ridiculous because Lucas had the right to graft on whoever he wanted. Plus, she decided to give Rocco another chance, so she really had no say. Zara rationalized that as his new declared friend, she didn’t want Lucas to get his hopes up about breaking up the Hope and Noah situation only to have them dashed away when they inevitably stayed together. They were really pushing for the power couple vibe, and no matter what Hope said, Zara doubted the woman would switch partners. 

Conversation petering out, the girls sprang into action, flitting around ready to start the day Having nothing better to do, Zara joined them in picking outfits and joking around. Yet, she couldn’t quite shake the little nagging feeling of jealously settling in her stomach. 

∞∞∞

Challenge days broke up the monotony being in the Villa brought. However, Zara grew to hate the unpredictability that surrounded them. Granted the only one that truly sucked was the dreaded slime challenge, but spending an hour scrubbing the sticky substance out of her curls was enough to leave a strong dislike for the events. Standing on the platform nothing outwardly screamed crazy shenanigans, or that by the end she would be covered all over any gross stuff. A bright yellow banner stringed above a chalkboard proclaimed in bold letters “Kiss and Tell” and scattered across the wooden platform were rows of blue and pink question marks. Based on the clues, Zara deduced that the afternoon was to be spent playing a kissing game. 

_ Well, well. A kissing challenge, huh? Smells like a potential powder keg of a situation destined to explode. This should be interesting.  _

A few rounds into the game, Zara dumbly realized her earlier observation was currently biting her in the ass. In a matter of seconds, the carefully constructed mask Zara maintained as Marisol went rouge and kissed Rocco dissipated the moment her partner swept the brunette back in a passionate embrace. The ability of foresight was never a gift Zara considered herself capable of possessing. Nevertheless, staring in shock at the couple eagerly intertwined together, the idea of being a psychic seemed  damn plausible. 

"Wow!” Zara snarled; fists clenched in barely restrained rage. Startled by her outburst, Marisol and Rocco broke away finally remembering they had an audience, “Are you fucking kidding me? I’m standing right here!”

“Zara-” Rocco started to say. 

“I can see you! Gary can see you! Everyone can  _ fucking  _ see you!” Zara fumed interrupting any bullshit excuse Rocco planned on spewing. At least, Marisol had the decency to appear somewhat embarrassed. Embarrassed at being caught or called out, Zara wasn’t sure, but right now she could care less.

“Do you even realize how snakey you’re being right now, you arsehole! What happened to all that shite you were saying last night? That you didn’t want to be with anyone but me?”

Rocco opened his mouth once more, but Zara was on a runaway train that wasn’t stopping anytime soon, “Did you tell her how you fucking  _ begge _ d me to stay with you? How you proclaimed you felt  _ nothing  _ for her _? _ God, do you even care that you made me look like Boo  Boo the fucking fool out here?! _ ”  _ Tears of anger stung the corner of eyes, but Zara blinked them away. She didn’t want to cry, not in front of an audience that was shooting her pity filled gazes.

_ I’m a fucking idiot. _

Breathing heavily, Zara was faintly aware of an arm snaking around her shoulder, gently tugging her against a warm side. Cinnamon and a hit of vanilla filled her nose, instantly alerting Zara that Bobby was by her side. Soft hands calmly rubbed comforting circles across her back, begging her to calm down.

“Breathe Zee,” he commanded lowly, giving her a tight squeeze. Heeding his instruction, Zara inhaled and exhaled deeply. Repeating the action a few times, she wrangled control on her emotions.

“There you go, mate. You alright now?” Seeing her nod, Bobby tilted his head down to smile at her, offering silent support and comfort. Then his attention sharply turned towards the properly chastised resident hippie, “Right! Rocco you’re a fucking  bellend , and clearly Zara deserves better than a git who doesn’t understand the beauty he’s giving up.” 

“Zee, here,” Bobby said, handing her one of the large challenge cards, “Those two kind of killed the vibe, but based on what happened, you could probably use the cocktail party tonight. Want to try for another one?” 

Mulling it over, Zara accepted the card. Deviously, a plan was already formulating in her mind. Pettiness wasn’t an emotion that Zara embraced often, but boy when she did it got ugly. 

_ Fine. If that’s how Rocco wanted to play, two could play that game. _

“Great!” Bobby chirped, squeezing her once more, “I made sure the last one was nice and spicy.” 

“A _ nd it certainly was. Thank you, Bobby!”  _ Zara thought, thanking her lucky stars that she found a friend in the younger baking enthusiast. 

Clearing her throat, Zara spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, “Looks like I have to find the boy who’s been caught out naked in public.” Laughs rumbled around the platform, and momentarily the tension among the group evaporated. 

“Wait, what?” Lottie cackled mirthfully, cat eyes sizing up the competition. None of the boys were giving anything away, so Lottie could only guess who the secret belonged to.

“That’s what it says,” Zara confirmed, showing her the text on the card, further skyrocketing Lottie’s amusement levels.

“ Ladies let’s figure this out because I really want to know who likes to trapeze ass out in public,” the makeup artist declared, eager to uncover the truth. Once again, the girls huddled together descending into excited chattering picking and choosing who it could be. Although, when it came down to it, she held the power to decide, which Priya breezily expressed.

Hope faced Zara, waiting for her decision, “Priya's right, it is your choice Zara. Who do you think it is?”

Hope’s question fell on deaf ears as she broke away from their little circle. A hush fell over the crowd as they eagerly awaited her decision. Out of all the boys lined up, Zara only had eyes on the one person she knew possessed the power to flare Rocco’s insecurities. Steeling her nerves, Zara gently grasped onto chiseled cheeks and tugged Lucas down to her level. Plush lips molded against her own, and strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist eliminating any space between them. Warm fingertips cupped her jaw as Lucas deepened the kiss further forcing a moan to tumble from her lips. Faintly her brain registered Lucas as a good kisser, a ridiculously good kisser. Butterflies fluttered around her stomach, and her nerves felt aflame. Zara couldn’t remember the last time a kiss left her so breathless. Maybe it was when her and Charlie were still together, but Zara’s not even sure if that’s true. Running on autopilot, Zara jumped up wrapping thick thighs securely around his waist. Calloused hands trailed the outside of them before resting under the cusp of her ass. An electric shock ran through the course of her being, and Zara tangled her fingers in the hair at the base of his neck. 

“Uh guys,” Bobby coughed, freeing Zara from her blissful haze. Tunnel vision now gone; she finally noticed the gob smacked stares glued to them. Suddenly self-conscious at all the attention, Zara clumsily climbed down, avoiding all eye contact, “As spicy and dramatic as that whole display was, Zara didn’t get the answer right.”

“Actually, the correct answer was me,” Henrik shared much to the bemusement of Lottie. Sheepishly, Henrik regaled the crowd of his naked fiasco, but Zara found it hard to focus on his words. Her mind was elsewhere. Every nerve in Zara’s body still thrummed off adrenaline, and her plump lips were tender to the touch. Sneaking a peek at Lucas, Zara flinched, startled by the lust filled eyes already transfixed on her. His gaze alone threatened to swallow her whole, and if he did, Zara wasn’t so sure she would object. 

“Well, it appears we have a tie!” Hope exclaimed after consulting the giant chalkboard. Immediately Hope’s phone beeped, and by the powers that be both groups were being rewarded a cocktail party. Certainly, after all that drama, Zara deserved a cocktail or two. She also deserved a bit of alone time away from the others to freely decompress. Roof terrace in mind, Zara headed off, but a hand tugging her wrist stopped her. Knowing who it was without even sparing a glance, Zara harshly forced his grip off her. 

“Zara, wait!” Rocco pleaded, free hand outstretched as if to touch her cheek, "Can we just talk?”

Utterly disgusted, Zara swatted him out her face, “Fuck off! Right now, I would rather do anything else, then listen to you craft together a piss poor apology.  Oh, by the way, congrats on successfully playing the game. You’re a winner mate,” His face crumpled but Zara couldn’t care less. No longer was she obligated to care about his feelings, not when he played with hers. 

Detouring to the dressing room in search of her water bottle, Zara stumbled upon Hope and Priya deeply engrossed in an animated conversation. Realizing Zara entered the room, both women quieted down. Rushing over, Hope threw her arms around the shorter woman crushing them together. 

“Zara! I’m so glad you’re here.” 

“Hope...too...tight,” Zara wheezed, tapping the taller woman’s arm. Smiling apologetically, Hope hurriedly released her, but didn’t stray too far, “Well, that was an enthusiastic hug.”

“Sorry, I was just so worried about you after everything that happened during the challenge. Are you okay?”

Pursing her lips, Zara shrugged. Now, that the adrenaline wore off, her emotions were a tad calmer, but not by much, “I’m still pissed, more so at him than Marisol, but I’m trying to reign in some of that anger. What’s done is done, and any smooth-talking shit he tries to spew is flowing right in one ear and out the other. Rocco and I are over, point-blank period.”

“That’s the spirit!” Hope praised, softly squeezing Zara’s arm, “Drop that snake in the bin where he belongs. Besides, Priya and I were talking, and we concluded that his whole grafting on Marisol bit is potentially part of a bigger story.”

“What do you mean by that?” Did Hope  notice how close the newly minted pair were last night during the party? 

“Hear me out! Don’t you think it’s strange how out of nowhere Marisol and Rocco kissed each other multiple times like it wasn’t a first-time occurrence?” 

“Last night they were sitting very close together at the pool. Something about it made me suspicious, and I asked him if there was anything going on. Obviously, he said no, but as we all see now that’s a crock of shit. Stuff was probably happening all day right under my nose,” Zara noted casually,  spinning her bottle on the vanity, “How they acted today, I wouldn’t put it past them honestly.”

“Oh,” Priya gasped, twisting the bracelets around her wrist out of habit, “So, you’re not surprised at all that they kissed?

“I mean I am,” Zara clarified pointedly, “Like I said, I just thought they were talking, nothing more. I had no clue they would actually use the challenge to their benefit.”

“Personally, I’m under the impression that Rocco was looking for a way out of your coupling, and Marisol unfortunately fell under whatever spell he was casting,” Hope proposed before shooting an uncertain glance back at Priya, “Also, please don’t be mad at us for not saying anything earlier, but yesterday when the new boys arrived, he made moves on both of us.” 

“It wasn’t grafting per say,” Priya jumped in, “more like suggesting if things went a certain way, and we were both single, he would consider it. I shut it down, saying I was happy with right now with Ibrahim.”

“He tried the same thing on me when he thought no one was looking. I told him flat out I wasn’t interested, but he probably would’ve pushed the matter if he felt there was a chance. We didn’t want to say anything to you because it’s Rocco, he’s a natural flirt. The pieces didn’t fall together until they kissed earlier. That’s when we realized what was happening.” 

“Okay, but you still should’ve told me. Only so I wouldn’t have been blindsided this afternoon.” 

“Sorry Zee, you’re right,” apologized Priya sincerely, “Poor Marisol probably doesn’t know that, besides Lottie who he pied off at the last recoupling, she was the only remaining option.” 

Zara shrugged, unconcerned about the younger woman being played. Yes, it sucked if Rocco fed Marisol lies to play the game, but Zara couldn’t find it in herself to care, “Marisol’s always trying to analyze someone, so I find it a little funny that she’s not able to analyze the lies in this situation.” 

“Maybe, you guys can talk it out at the cocktail party tonight?” 

“Maybe,” Zara echoed noncommittally. Yes, they needed to exchange a few words. Cornering the law student however was not at the top of her list. If they were going to talk, Marisol would have to initiate the conversation herself, “Ladies, thank you for having my back. I appreciate it.” 

Zara pulled both girls in a quick group hug before grabbing her bottle, “Thank God for those cocktails tonight. A drink or two is just what I need. If anyone needs me, I’ll be relaxing on the roof terrace.” 

“I’ll come up and get you when it’s time for us to start getting ready,” offered Priya, and Zara nodded her thanks. Bidding the girls farewell, she headed up to her original destination, grateful that no one else claimed it.

∞∞∞

Nighttime rolled around, and Zara found herself once again checking her appearance in one of the mirrors. Tailored black plaid slim fit pants clung tastefully to her legs while a simple white short sleeved turtleneck and black opened toed heels finished the look. Tonight, apart from the small cocktail party, would hopefully be a lowkey affair. Her allotted drama quota had officially been reached.

Waiting for the party to start, Zara chatted aimlessly with Lottie on the lounge chairs. The two were discussing the benefits of reiki therapy when Marisol approached them. 

“Listen, can we chat?” Marisol asked, long fingers fidgeting as Zara’s stony gaze penetrated her very soul, “Alone?” Lottie shifted closer to Zara, gaze silently asking if that’s what she wanted. Nodding her head, Lottie shot one last glare at the future lawyer before slinking away, no doubt rushing to spill the tea to the other girls. 

“Sure,” Zara answered, motioning for Marisol to say her piece, “Let’s chat about you and Rocco.”

“There’s no “me and Rocco” now. We’re just two people who kissed today. That’s  it .”

“After how cozy you two were last night at the party and based on how this afternoon played  out, I find that hard to believe.”

“Nothing happened last night,” Marisol denied, her round face contorted in a picture of false calm that didn’t fool Zara. 

“But you wanted something to,” Zara bit back, stopping her protests in its tracks, “Don’t deny it. I’m not a fucking idiot.”

“Yes,” conceded Marisol, sitting up stiffly in her seat, “but Zara I need you to know Rocco wasn’t on my radar until the other day when Lucas and Henrik  arrived. He found me in the dressing room, pulled me aside, and we started talking. After I told him Gary and I weren’t exactly seeing eye to eye, it was like something  _ clicked  _ between us. Like I said nothing happened, but when the opportunity arose for me to kiss him today during the challenge, I had to take it. Just to see if maybe those feelings were real. Rocco didn’t want to step on anyone’s toes and make a move. He’s real respectful like that.”

“Well, I hate to burst your bubble  hun ,” Chin perched in her palm, Zara leaned in real close almost as if she was sharing a big secret, “you’re not the only one Rocco’s chatting up. Mr. Free Spirit’s been creeping around talking to all the other girls. They all turned him down. We’re the naïve ones who fell for his bullshit.”

Speechless, Marisol seemed to deflate, losing the confidence she previously oozed, “No way. How do I know you’re not lying right now?”

“ Seriously?” Zara scoffed “After everything, you think I would lie?”

Digesting the bomb dropped on her, Marisol fell silent, “Now, I feel a bit silly,” she sighed, her gaze solemn, “I always tout that I’m good reading people, but maybe that’s not the case. Obviously, I’ve made some mistakes here, but do you at least see why I acted the way I did?”

“Listen Marisol, Rocco is the person I’m chiefly upset with. He’s my partner, and if he wasn’t happy that should’ve been a discussion the two of us had. And to answer your question, yes, I do understand why you did what you did. Sparks clearly aren’t flying on the Gary and Marisol ship, and the name of the game is finding love. If an attractive man expressed interest in me, I would be hard-pressed not to reciprocate.” Marisol released a sigh of relief, happy that things were alright. Yet, Zara was selfishly eager to stop her elation in its tracks.

“However, you grafted in secret behind my back, and completely disregarded my feelings during your little  spectacle. That shit’s not cool.  _ At all.  _ You should’ve told me upfront how you felt because if the roles were reversed, trust me when I say you would’ve been the first to know if Gary was a blip on my radar. Now  _ that’s  _ the reason why you and I have beef. Common courtesy was thrown out of the window just so you could chase after a snake.”

Squirming around, Marisol avoided meeting her gaze, “I’m not sorry for making the move I did, but you’re right. I should’ve considered your feelings and told you, so for that I apologize.”

Considering the words, Zara knew that was best apology she was going to get right now. Marisol was headstrong, and unapologetic about kissing Rocco. Zara didn’t want to waste anymore breath discussing the affair, not when it wasn’t the stress. She would accept the apology, but that didn’t mean she would forget. From now on, she would keep Marisol at arm's length. 

“Apology accepted.” Silence descended among the pair, both women unsure of what to say next. 

“Are we rivals now?”

Snorting, Zara considering the younger woman before her, “Rocco is not worth fighting over. He’s all yours. Although, word to the wise be careful or else you’ll end up in my position.”

Opening her mouth to retort, the familiar sound of a chirping phone stopped Marisol in her treks. Hope screamed loudly, announcing the start of the cocktail party. Sparing  Marisol a quick glance, Zara slid off the cushioned beach chair beyond ready to chug a watered-down cocktail. Entering the terrace area, Hope’s already passing drinks to both Lottie and Priya. Noticing Zara, Hope flitted over handing her a purple fruity concoction. Sipping the colored beverage, Zara found that the taste wasn’t half bad. Settling down next to Priya, the cocktail party finally was underway.

“Cocktails with the girls!” Hope crowed, enthusiasm way over the top, “This is... nice. What a lovely evening. I’m so glad we get to spend time together.” Snorting into her glass, Zara gulped down more of her cocktail. If that’s the game Hope wanted to play, it would be a very long evening. 

“Hope’s right,” agreed Priya, carefully swirling her glass. “Obviously we need to clear the air a bit-”

“A bit?” the Aussie woman interrupted fiercely pining her green eyes on Marisol. Hackles rising at the accusation, the brunette had fire in her eyes.

“Do you have something you wanna say to me, Lottie?”

Perched between the two, Hope lurched forward in her seat, prepared to defuse the situation if needed. She planned on using this cocktail party to diffuse any issues not create new ones, “Ladies, can we take it easy for a second? I know there’s still problems that need to be discussed regarding the challenge.

“What? You mean when Marisol kissed Rocco?” Lottie snarked, painted talons tapping an angry tone. 

“Okay, clearly  a few of us maybe weren’t exactly playing by the girl code, but it’s a challenge! They’re meant to be fun.”

“Wow, your tune certainly has changed,” commented Zara drily, head tilted to glance squarely at Hope, who had the decency to at least look abashed.

“Whatever the case may be, this whole situation has obviously brought up some issues though. Zara  _ is  _ the one who’s involved in all of this. Why don’t we let her speak first?” Priya suggested, turning towards her, aura completely comforting. “Zara, what do you think we should do?”

Chugging down the rest of her drink, Zara grabbed the pitcher focus solely on refilling her now empty glass, “Marisol and I have already cleared the air. She’s told me her side, and I let her know plainly how I felt. Whatever problems we have are squashed,” Holding up the pitcher, Zara gestured it around, “Does anyone else need a top up?” Priya held up hers, and Zara was more than happy to share the liquor. All she wanted to do was drink in peace and be left alone. However, that was a pipe dream.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t excuse the fact that she broke girl code,” Lottie argued, bringing up her tried-and-true favorite phrase. 

“Look, it seems like a lot of you are disappointed in the way I acted today. I wasn’t trying to break “girl code” but like Hope says it was just a challenge.”

“Babe, we’re not talking about the kiss,” Hope said, eyes once again finding Priya’s. Of course, the  ever-analytic Marisol noticed it. 

“If this is about Rocco chatting up other people, Zara already told me. Even if turns out to not be true, I think we have something special. Nothing’s worked for me so far in here, and Rocco could be the one. If I don’t explore whatever’s between us, I’ll regret it.”

Lottie sighed, “Although I don’t agree at all about how you went behind Zara’s back, I get it. We've all been played by Rocco in here, and I think we should do something about it.”

Now that piqued Zara’s interest, “What do you mean Lot?”

Standing up, Lottie faced her audience eager to drop the plan she formulated, “Hear me out ladies. I reckon we should cut him out.”

“Cut him out?” 

“Avoid him, give him the cold shoulder, pretend he’s not there. Take your pick. I’m done with that boy, and I think we should all do the same. What he did to Zara is the last straw.” 

Marisol frowned, “Count me out. I’m not ignoring Rocco.”

As much as Zara wanted to invoke her inner Uncle Phil and personally throw Rocco out a la Jazz style, they still needed to have a serious conversation. Meaning the whole silent treatment act was not on her agenda. Based on the tension headache forming in her temples, that conversation probably wasn’t going to happen  tonight, “Lord knows I can’t stand him now, but actually I agree with Marisol.”

“Why? You don’t owe him anything,”

“I know that, however we’re still in a couple. At the end of the day, him and I need to talk. Truthfully, I don’t even want you guys ignoring him for my sake either. Yes, he’s one hundred percent a dickhead, but cold shouldering is unnecessary drama. Let’s just move on.”

“So, he’s just going to get away free of charge?”

Fed up, and way past her maximum level of patience for the night Zara snapped, “Jesus Lottie! Enough!” The ash blonde-haired woman promptly closed her mouth, startled by the outburst. Happy that she had her attention, Zara softened her tone, “I appreciate how much you have my back, and in here that means everything. But if you’re really my friend please drop it.  _ Please _ .”

For a moment, Lottie opened her mouth like she wanted to argue, but decided against it, “Fine, we’ll do it your way. We’ll leave the snake alone.” 

“Thank you,” Zara breathed, leaning back against the cushions. An awkward silence settled among the group, and when the pitcher ran out, Zara was more than happy to call it a night. Heading back inside, Zara started her nightly ritual of removing her contacts, washing her face, and twisting her hair. Dressed and ready for bed, Zara slipped underneath the comfortable sheets. 

“Zara,” Rocco called out, fidgeting  along his side of the bed, “Can we talk?”

Glancing at him, Zara sighed, “Not tonight. Tomorrow.” 

Nodding his head, Rocco slid into bed, curling up far out Zara’s reach w hich she was insanely grateful for. There was no bone in her body that wanted to be cuddled against the hippie man. Low chatter filled the large room as all the Islanders focused on settling down for the night. Zara closed her eyes trying to block out all the noise. All she wanted to do was sleep, and once the lights turned off Zara was relieved the day was over.

∞∞∞

Restlessness once again sunk its claws deep in Zara leaving her wide-eyed unable to fall asleep. Her mind was running a million miles a minute replaying the day on a loop. God, she should've listened to her gut. Briefly, Zara wondered how stupid the outside world and social media thought she was. Not that she blamed them. Foolishness was written all over her forehead in bold Sharpie. 

Staring at the blank ceiling grew tiresome, and Zara desired a change of scenery. Unconcerned about waking her current bedmate, she slipped out from under the covers and into her slippers. Rocco stirred, mumbling gibberish under his breath before burrowing further into the sheets. Rolling her eyes, Zara snatched her glasses and water bottle off their shared dresser. Attention now on securing her favorite jumper to snuggle in, she padded silently across tiled floors towards the dressing room. Bundled up under a layer of warm wool, Zara snuck away to her favorite hideaway spot, and threw herself down among the comfortable cushions. Goosepimples prickled her exposed legs, supporting Zara’s idea of shrugging on outerwear. During the day, the relentless Spanish heat left her wearing as little as possible. Nighttime however was a different story. 

Head thrown  back, Zara’s gaze shifted up to the stars. Back home in Birmingham, the city lights did an excellent job of camouflaging the little balls of gas but sitting underneath the dark night sky they seemed endless. It was so easy to get lost counting them, and Zara sincerely hoped the mindless task would be enough to set her racing mind at ease. Time passed as her fingers traced unknown patterns of constellations that caught her attention. There was the string of lights that sort of resembled the Little Dipper, and a curl of stars matching Scorpius. The view was stunning and helped put her mind at ease. So wrapped up in searching for new patterns, the sound of the glass door sliding open startled her. Heart pounding loudly, Zara’s breath stuttered once she noticed who the mystery person was.  _ Lucas _ . After mauling him senseless that afternoon, Zara basically spent the rest of the evening actively avoiding him out of sheer embarrassment. Crossing the doorway, Lucas silently slid the door shut not to disturb the peace. 

“Hey,” he whispered breaking the silence. Her stomach clenched hearing the low posh voice rough from sleep, “I heard you sneak out of bed, and figured you were up here. After everything that happened today, I just wanted to see if you were okay.”

“Thank you,” she replied matching his tone, “Sorry if I woke you up. I was trying to be as quiet as possible.” Waving his hand, Lucas brushed away her concerns.

“No worries. Do you mind if I join you?” Seeing her shake head “no, that she didn’t mind,” Lucas made himself comfortable beside her. Close together like they were, Zara felt the heat radiating from his body. Burrowing down further into her jumper Zara tightly wrapped her arms around her waist to keep from leaning against him to soak up his warmth, “Are you cold?”

“Hmm?” Zara hummed in confusion, her mind not quite processing the question. A light tug on her cardigan turned her confusion into realization, “Oh! Ony a little.”

Unable to make sense of her statement, Lucas’ eyebrow quirked in  disbelief, “How ? It’s so nice out tonight.” 

Pulling the sleeves over her hands, Zara shrugged, “Not sure. I get cold so easily it’s ridiculous. Ninety percent of the time my toes and hands are like bloody icicles. See?” Fast as lightning, Zara swung the leg closest to him up, and pressed her cold toes into the exposed skin of his thigh.  Violently, Lucas flinched away from the offending appendages. The picture of pure disgruntlement sent Zara into a tizzy. 

“Your face is literally killing me mate,” she cackled, spurred on even more by the combination of pursed lips and furrowed brows painted on his face. In a way he reminded her of a pissed off kitten, adorable yet ready to plan your demise at any given moment. The mental image of him sent her further into a tizzy. 

“Oi,” he barked, smile threatening to break free, “I’m only allowing this because you haven’t appeared so carefree since this morning.”

“Guess you’re right about that,” Zara acknowledged, her shoulders still shaking in mirth. However, Lucas’ words did sober her up some. For hours, her body felt as if it was wound up in a constant state of tension, but at that moment she felt sort of relaxed.

“God today was pure drama central, and I  _ hated  _ being in the middle of it. My personal motto is drama’s only entertaining when you’re not stuck in the middle of it.”

“That’s why you’re out here isn’t it?” The moment Lucas saw her chilling on the roof terrace he immediately understood why Zara was out here, and honestly, he couldn’t blame her, “The drama’s keeping you up?”

Zara exhaled deeply, “No matter how hard I tried my mind wouldn’t shut down. Too much junk is running around on a hamster wheel up here,” she tapped her temple softly, “At home, if I’m feeling this way, I’ll just fire up a couple of my favorite ASMR videos on YouTube or watch a few episodes of an anime until I can barely keep my eyes open. Unfortunately, none of those options are available here, so I thought maybe looking at the stars might be a great alternative.”

“Is it helping?”

“Jury’s still out debating that one. As you can see, I'm still wide awake, but stargazing has been kind of fun. In Birmingham, you don’t really get a chance to see them clearly on account of all the smog. Up here, though, it’s almost like I can practically touch them,” 

Curious to see firsthand what captivated the curly woman’s attention, Lucas tilted his head back. Seizing the presented opportunity, Zara’s eyes covertly flitted over her companion's profile. Despite being the middle of the night, Lucas still managed to be breathtakingly captivating. Inky hair, now unruly from sleep, brushed across his forehead. Subconsciously, her gaze zeroed in on how his lips, lips she kissed only a few hours ago, parted in wonder. A light breeze carried the remnants of the body wash he must’ve used earlier, and Zara wanted to press her nose against him. How was one man this attractive? The universe was deeply unfair. 

Sensing her gaze on him, Lucas turned, brown eyes pinning her in place. Caught off guard, Zara squawked before swiftly shifting her gaze upwards. A familiar intensity that reminded her of that afternoon burned in his eyes sending a shiver down her spine. “You’re supposed to be stargazing, but instead I have your undivided attention. Truly, I’m flattered.”

Zara sniffed haughtily, “Don’t let it go to your head. We wouldn’t want it  getting bigger than it already is.”

“Hey!” Lucas protested weakly, but it was obvious he didn’t mind the jab, “Take that back! My head isn’t big!”

“So dramatic!” Zara teased, happily poking fun at the physiotherapist.

“Again, with the insults. You teased me this morning, and you’re doing it now. I’m starting to think you’re a full-time bully instead of a museum director,” joked Lucas, dodging the hand that flew towards him. He laughed, a deep carefree sound, that made her smile. Somehow it felt more genuine than any laugh she’s previously heard from him. 

“You’ve probably been asked this already, but how you are feeling? Really?”

“Trust me, I’m much calmer than I was earlier. Now, I’m more annoyed than anything,” Zara explained, tugging gently at a loose thread puckered on her sleeve, “Things were kind of fun between us, but we weren’t going to be this next big love story,  ya know? We’re literally night and day. I tried to tell him as much, but before I could even finish, he begged me to give us more of a chance. Then I thought to myself ‘Jeez Zara, maybe you are being too harsh. I mean here’s a guy who’s mad about you and he’s attractive. Give it a chance. What’s the worst that could happen?’ Famous last words, right?” she scoffed derisively. 

“All I asked was for him to be honest. If he wanted to graft on someone else, I would’ve ended whatever delusional shit he tried to say we had and let him pursue Marisol. There would’ve been no argument on my end. Noooo, he decided to screw me over and make me look like an absolute idiot on fucking television. Marisol too!”

“I noticed you both talking earlier on the daybeds. How did that go?”

“Basically, Marisol confirmed that she genuinely likes Rocco, and that she just had to take a chance to see if it was real. Hence, the spectacle during the challenge. Sadly, she was also under the delusion that her new darling babe wasn’t snaking around chatting up the other ladies. Being the bigger person I am, I let her know exactly what she’s getting into.”

“Was it out of kindness or out of revenge?”

Zara shot him a look that was downright devious, “Out of kindness of course. What kind of person do you take me for?”

“Of course. How could I ever think anything different?” Lucas snorted, brushing his hair away from his eyes, “Did she care?” 

“Nope! The poor girl is still going for it. She actually was worried that we might be love rivals or something." 

“Wow!”

“Yup!” she replied, popping her lips, “Then I snapped at Lottie during the cocktail party which I feel really bad about-”

“What? Why?” interrupted Lucas, genuinely confused at the turn of events, “Doesn’t she have your back?”

“She does!” exclaimed Zara hurriedly, not wanting to sound completely unappreciative about the fierce support she found in the Aussie girl, “She does, and I’m so grateful she’s ready to go to war for me. She's fiercely loyal, but she had this grand plan where we all give Rocco the silent treatment as an act of revenge which I’m not here for.”

“Why not? Rocco doesn’t deserve any niceties after what he did.”

Zara shook her head, “Please, I’m not doing it to be nice. After today, I would love nothing more than to put him on the next flight back home, but we still have things we need to hash out. Can’t necessarily do that if you’re doing the whole silent treatment. Anyway, Lottie got all snarky and tried convincing the other girls icing out Rocco was the best option. The stress of the day got to me, and I snapped. Should I have lost my cool especially since her heart was in the right place? No, but I was fed up with everything that her enforcing this plan was the last straw.”

“Sounds like you’ve been through the wringer today,” Lucas observed, studying the woman next to him. Once Rocco and Marisol used the challenge to blatantly graft on each other, Lucas’ dislike solidified even more for the hippie man. Watching the show thru his phone, Lucas swiftly noticed how the younger man would flirt with any woman who breathed in his vicinity. When he coupled up with Zara, no one saw it coming at all, and Twitter went crazy. Lucas shared the same sentiments as social media: Zara was way out of Rocco’s league, and  his opinion wasn’t biased simply because he found Zara attractive (it totally was). 

“On the bright side, now you no longer have to fake enjoying wheatgrass smoothies,” he quipped, trying to brighten the mood, “Your poor excuse of a poker face was starting to crack.”

“Thank God!” she groaned  loudly, face screwed up in disgust at the mere thought of ingesting that disgusting beverage, “I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep up the act. Those things are absolutely disgusting! Why is he obsessed with drinking them for almost every meal?”

“He’s comprised of 98% wheatgrass and I’m lowballing it,” Lucas joked, fascinated by the way Zara’s nose scrunched up as she chuckled. Not for the first time today, Lucas wondered how Rocco utterly dropped the ball. Marisol was attractive, there was no sense denying it. Hell, all the women in the house were lookers, but Zara seemed to stick out in his mind. She caught his attention as soon as he saw her stride out the Villa and increased it even more after her stunt yesterday morning. With Rocco out of the picture, all roads were clear to graft on the fit  Brummie woman. 

“Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?”

“No!” he assured, ears burning a little at being caught, “It’s nothing. You look fine.” 

_ “Ugh, nice save,”  _ Lucas thought to himself, mentally smacking his head against a wall,  _ “she probably thinks you’re weird for staring at he _ r.”

“Are you sure?” Zara asked, fingers frantically skimming across her face in the hopes of catching whatever weird substance that decided to make itself home, “You’re not lying to me, right?” 

“Cross my heart,” he promised solemnly, and Zara believed him. Wanting to change the subject Lucas asked, “Are  you still not tired?”

“Feeling just as wired as she did when she first came outside, Zara frowned, “Unfortunately,’

Turning himself around, Lucas faced Zara and held out his hands  palm up on his thighs, “I might have an idea, but you got to trust me.”

“Alright....” Peering at him through squinted eyes, Zara mimicked his position, “I trust you.” She just hoped those words wouldn’t bite her in the ass.

Bright smile showcasing dimples that put Zara’s to shame, Lucas gestured towards her crossed legs, “Okay, give me one of your legs. Doesn’t matter which one.” 

Zara’s level of skepticism, which was already teetering on high, skyrocketed even more. Ignoring the little voice in her head expressing suspicion, she unfurled her right leg and slowly placed it in Lucas’ lap. Calloused hands lightly wrapped around her ankle before gliding up to settle on the back of her calf. Noticing her jump, Lucas paused his actions and soothed, “Trust me.”

Deciding to put her faith in the handsome man, Zara released the breath she was holding, and relaxed her leg in his grip, “My leg is all yours. Although, be warned,  if this is all a ploy you created  to cop a cheap feel, I will kick you.”

“Duly noted.”

Threats out of the way, Lucas’ hands moved up and down her calf pressing and kneading random spots only he knew. His touch was soft and careful, never straying away into creepy territory. When his fingers glided over the arch of her foot, Zara instinctively squirmed futilely trying to get away from the sensation.

“Ticklish?” Lucas asked innocently, yet Zara was learning fast when his questions were anything but. The feather light sensation that teasingly ghosted her foot was indication enough. Retaliation on her mind, Zara jabbed her foot hard into his thigh. 

“Prat,” she grouched, but there was no real heat behind her words. Zara kind of liked when he was being cheeky since it was so different than the  ultra-smooth façade he defaulted to. Moments like that morning, and even now, allowed her a further glimpse into what lied behind the debonair wall. Maybe she would be lucky to see the full picture. 

Careful not to tickle her even more, Lucas worked quickly before moving to her other leg. 

“Alright, now turn around,” Lucas instructed, squeezing her ankles gently once he was done, “I’m going to work on your neck.” Eager to see what he had planned next; Zara twisted around and folded her legs in front of her. The bench cushions shifted underneath them as Lucas shifted a little bit closer for easier access. Zara tried to ignore how the heat of his body blanketed her, and how she shivered as his fingertips danced across her neck. In her defense, the back of her neck was always more sensitive than other spots on her body. 

Mindful of the headscarf adorning her head, his fingers alternated between gingerly pressing points and massaging circles along her the column of her neck and shoulders.  _ Putty _ . Zara felt herself literally becoming relaxed putty in his hands. She was convinced Lucas’ hands were gifts bestowed by the gods themselves that needed to be shared with the world. 

The sounds of crickets chirping lazily in the night, light touches skimming across her skin, and the warmth of her cardigan were the perfect remedy for sleep. Wanting to savor the quiet moment between them, Zara’s eyes fought hard against the heavy pull of sleep. Yet, it was proving to be a futile fight. Mr. Sandman had his hooks deep in her.

“-ra. Zara. Wake up,” the gentle murmur of her name startled her bleary eyes open. Blinking slowly, Zara momentarily forgot where she was. 

“Huh?”

“You feel asleep,” Lucas answered rubbing his hand briefly across her shoulder, “Snoring loudly and all.”

“Snoring,” Zara huffed, twisting around to give her nighttime companion the stink eye, “I don’t snore. Stop spreading salacious accusations.”

“Really it’s quite sad to see people so lost in their own delusion.”

“Well, I find it sad that people are willing to engage in bullying so early in the morning but here we  are. You're lucky I don’t toss you over the balcony, and let production find your body when the sun comes up,” sniped Zara although her threat lacked any bite. 

“Murdering the person whose hands helped lull you asleep and solve your problem is  _ exactly  _ the way you should go.” 

Holding back a yawn, Zara stretched her limbs to shake off the stiffness that came with sleeping in an awkward position, “Hm you are good with your hands. `Maybe I should keep you around since you are good with your hands.” 

The smirk he awarded her was downright filthy, “You should see what else I can do.”

Clearing her throat, Zara jumped out of her seat hoping to put some space between them and the steamy images of Lucas’ roaming hands her brain conjured up, “Thank you for staying up with me. You didn’t have to do that.” 

“It was my pleasure.” 

“Also, I need go apologize for earlier today. It wasn’t fair or right.”

“What are you talking about?” probed Lucas, confusion etched onto chiseled cheeks, “Apologize for what?” 

“For mauling you earlier during the challenge. My focus was solely on enacting this petty revenge plot against Rocco, that I didn’t even think about how wrong it was to just use you without regarding your feelings. So, I’m sorry.” 

“Zara,” he drawled, pitch sinfully low. A warmth spread through Zara’s chilled limbs as a mischievous gaze roamed boldly over her body, “There’s nothing to forgive. Besides I wouldn’t mind being used by you  over and over again .” 

Exhaling shakily, Zara said, “Bed. We should go to bed.” Lucas’ smirk deepened, and hastily realized the innuendo she rambled on, “I mean separate. We should go to bed at the same time separately. Not together of course.”

“Of course.” he echoed, poorly concealing the smile twitching up in the corners, “Why would it be otherwise?” 

Properly flustered and fed up with the teasing, Zara escaped inside groaning loudly as a baritone laugh followed her retreating form. Yeah, she was certainly exhausted now.

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapter might be filled with more canon dialogue than the rest of the chapters. It's just to kind of set up the story some. Part 2 of Day 5 is coming in the next chapter. THanks for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed the story!


End file.
